


you've got me feeling

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Chapter 5-wax play, Dom David Rose, Husbands, M/M, Post Season 6, Sub Patrick Brewer, chapter 1-spanking and rimming, chapter 2--research, chapter 3-nipple clamps, chapter 4-spanking and wartenberg wheel, chapter 6-flogging, chapter 7-ring gag&prostate massager&flogger, david and patrick discover that patrick actually has a pain kink, it all starts because david gets patrick cute booty shorts to garden in, it's like, theres always things to learn about your spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Patrick likes a little pain. David helps him discover just how much.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 181
Kudos: 278





	1. wanna sink my teeth into it

**Author's Note:**

> much love and thanks to TINN and ships_to_sail <3 literally this would be garbage and factually not correct without them
> 
> i will be posting every other day/every two days, depending on how editing goes 
> 
> disclaimer: i did a lot of research and ships_to_sail really came in clutch with clarifying questions I had. if you read this and then decide to try some of these moves out, please do research outside of just reading this fic. there are a lot of great articles and videos out there that will teach you how to properly spank or flog someone. 
> 
> enjoy!

Patrick stared at the laundry basket, at the clothes spilling out of the top and the single pair of worn gym shorts that was lying on the floor next to it. It was David’s turn to do the laundry, but Patrick had distracted him that morning by kissing him as soon as David opened his eyes, and then sliding under the covers to show him just how good of a morning it could be if David would just stay awake. 

Now, David was moving through his nine-step skincare routine after their shared shower and Patrick needed to get dressed to fix that sprinkler head that he ran over with the lawnmower. He was out of clean ‘ _ working in the backyard’  _ clothes. There had to be a pair of shorts in the hamper he could wear, at least one pair that were still relatively clean. 

“Why are you staring at the hamper?” David asked as he leaned against the doorway of their walk-in closet. He was wrapped in his fluffy gray robe and if there wasn’t the nagging sense of responsibility nipping at the edge of Patrick’s brain, he would’ve dragged him back to bed. 

“I need shorts to wear while I fix that sprinkler,” Patrick said as he began to pull items from the hamper.

“Wait, I actually have something for you,” David walked into the closet and pulled a shopping bag off of one of his shelves and shook it lightly as he shimmied towards Patrick. “I saw these while I was out shopping and thought you would look very nice in them while you were out doing yard work.”

Patrick accepted the bag David held out to him.

“I’m feeling a little bit of apprehension about what might be in the bag?” Patrick quipped as he tilted his head and stared down at the bag. “I’m not sure designer shorts are suitable for yard work.”

“They are if they’re the newest Rick Owens drop crotch fleece lined shorts,” David mused. “These are the shorter inseam design, so they’ll hit above the knee so you’ll be comfortable to kneel down and not get grass stains on $700 shorts.”

“David,” Patrick felt his voice rise. He felt very unsure in the moment and the bag felt  _ very  _ heavy in his hands. “Please, please tell me that you didn’t get me expensive shorts to do yard work in.” 

“Oh my god,” David huffed as he snatched the bag back and pulled a pair of shorts out and handed them to Patrick. “Like I would buy you Rick Owens. Their pieces are very expensive and you wouldn’t appreciate them enough.” 

Patrick unfolded them and looked at the soft blue material.

“They’re athletic shorts, but they’re a more snug fit and the inseam is shorter than your normal ones. Which means,” David paused to step closer to Patrick and wrap an arm around his waist, his fingertips dipped into the back of the briefs Patrick was wearing and Patrick was already sold on the concept of  _ short shorts  _ as long as David kept looking at him like that and he brought his hand lower. 

“Your ass is going to look fantastic,” David murmured as he looped his other arm over Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. 

They were married and settled into their new home, a quaint cottage in the country, and yet David still turned Patrick into mush, into a pliable body that would do anything to keep that soft smirk on his face at all times. 

“So you want me to wear them so you can ogle at my body?” Patrick asked,  _ scandalized _ with a mock gasp, but he still angled his head up for a kiss, which David readily dropped onto his lips. 

“100%, yes,” David murmured against Patrick’s lips. 

Patrick wanted to deepen this kiss, beg for more from his beautiful husband, but he wanted to look at the sprinkler before it got any later in the morning. The weather said the day was going to be a hot one and Patrick wanted to be back inside before the sun peaked overhead. 

Instead, he stepped regretfully away from David, breaking the soft grasp David had on his body. 

“Well, in that case,” Patrick pulled off the tags still attached and dropped them into the bag David was still holding. He pulled them on and stepped around David as he smoothed the elastic around his waist. He walked into the brighter, natural light of their bedroom and turned to face David. “How do I look?”

“So fucking good,” David folded the plastic bag, left it on one of their shelves, and follwed Patrick into their bedroom. “If you love me, you won’t put a shirt on.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick chuckled with his hands on his hips. He bit back a smirk as a thought wedged its way into his brain.

“Since you chose my outfit, does that mean I get to do the same for you?” Patrick joked as he sat on the bed. 

“Absolutely not,” David said as he shook his head. “No.”

“Fine,” Patrick said as he reached out, motioning David to get closer. David humored him and came to stand between Patrick’s knees. “I need to go outside.”

David hummed as he rested his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“You want to figure out lunch?” Patrick said as he traced the edge where the towel met David’s skin. 

“I’ll order a pizza?” David asked as he bent down to press a kiss to Patrick’s lips. 

“Sounds good,” Patrick reached up and palmed the back of David’s neck. He let his hand slide down David’s back as they kissed. He pulled back and David looked at him with such soft eyes; it made Patrick’s breath hitched at the love that was spread across his face. 

“Okay,” David whispered as he brushed down the sides of Patrick’s hair. 

“I really need to start the yard work,” Patrick murmured as David kissed him again. 

“Just one more kiss?” David asked, lips upturned in a pout that was asking for a kiss. 

Patrick couldn’t resist his husband. He kissed him softly, chastely, and when David pulled away, there was a soft smile on his face. 

“Okay, go,” David whispered as he took a step back, Patrick’s hands still on David’s hips. 

“Okay, I’ll be quick,” Patrick said as he stood up. He hooked a finger in the knot of David’s towel and whipped it away quickly as he ran past him, laughing down the stairs. 

“Hey!” David called after him. 

Patrick was out the backdoor and standing barefoot on the grass at the sprinkler before David could chase after him, the ghost of his laughter still trickling down the stairs. 

An hour later, Patrick was almost sure he fixed the sprinkler so it would spray correctly instead of flooding one small patch of the lawn. The internet had told him it was an easy fix, that he could do it at home and he believed them, except Patrick had gotten lost halfway through. He had taken some wrong turns but he made it to the finish line and it was either going to be perfect, or Patrick had made it worse. 

David had come out shortly after Patrick had. He saw himself down on the porch with a book and two glasses of the iced tea Patrick made the night before. 

“Can you manually turn on the sprinklers for just a minute?” Patrick called out to him. David nodded and Patrick watched him get up and walk around the house to the wall adjacent to the garage. 

After a few seconds, the sprinklers turned on and Patrick yelped as the sprinkler shot a singular, thick, stinging spray of water straight at him. He ran through the grass until he was on the porch. The water turned off and then David was rounding the corner, back into Patrick’s eyesight. 

“Oh!” David gasped once he registered that Patrick was very wet and standing on the porch fairly naked. “I think I had a dream like this when we first started dating.”

Patrick laughed as he shook his head. He picked up the second glass of tea. It was sweet and refreshing on his tongue; cool and a lifeline in the suffocating heat that had trickled in earlier than he was anticipating. David sat back down in his chair and Patrick was halfway to the one next to him, his path thwarted by David’s hands reaching out and pulling Patrick to stand in front of him. 

“I’m so glad I saw these,” David said as he slipped a finger into the waistband of Patrick’s shorts. The intrusion tightened the shorts against him. “Your ass is god’s greatest gift to the world. Might even beat out Oprah.”

“Wow,” Patrick murmured as he smoothed his hands over David’s shoulders. “That is a very big compliment.”

“I know,” David slipped his finger out of Patrick’s waistband, only to slide his hands around Patrick’s ass, pulling him in closer until the front of his legs bumped into the wicker chair David was sitting on. “Just wanna sink my teeth into it.”

Patrick watched with wide eyes as David leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the middle of Patrick’s sternum. His lips skirted over Patrick’s skin as his teeth scraped against him, closing around his nipple to tug lightly. 

“You know what else I’d love to do to your ass?” David murmured, his tongue hot and wet against his nipple. 

“Stick your cock in it?” Patrick gasped. He couldn’t stop his fingers as they twisted into David’s Tom Ford white t-shirt, his compromise to the sun while he still wore his jeans. 

“That too,” David chuckled as he leaned back and tilted his head up to look at Patrick. His hands were wide and warm on Patrick’s ass, teasing him as fingertips moved along the seam of his shorts, dipped into his pockets and squeezed. “I wanna spank you.”

“Oh,” Patrick breathed out. 

David had mentioned it years ago, but Patrick was still living with Ray then and they hadn’t had the opportunity to dive into that without creating a potentially really awkward scene. 

“Wanna get you spread out underneath me, ass up. Wanna get it red and hot underneath my hands,” David murmured, his eyes searching as he looked at Patrick. 

Patrick thought about it every once in a while, but never more than just a fleeting thought of  _ ‘maybe one day’ _ . 

It wasn’t that Patrick didn’t want to try it, the thought of getting spanked just never sparked anything in him that screamed he  _ needed _ to try it. 

David tried new things for him all the time, most of which were sports related. David had suffered through countless games just because Patrick had asked him to watch with him. Just like Patrick rewatched Sixteen Candles multiple times a year because David enjoyed it, even though it was Patrick’s least favorite of the romcoms. 

They had tried a lot of new things together, stuff they hadn’t done outside of their relationship. They had varying results, but it always felt good to go into something as a team.

He wanted to try spanking with him, with the man Patrick trusted with his life. Best case scenario? He loved it. Worst case scenario? He safeworded out of it and David would hold him and whisper gentle reassurances and kiss him sweetly, like he did the first time Patrick attempted to bottom. 

“I think you would look beautiful like that, if it’s something you wanted to try,” David continued. “But if not, I still want to get my mouth on you.”

“Okay,” Patrick said, his voice hoarse around the syllables. “Just let me shower again? I’ve been sweating and as we both know, sweat on sheets is incorrect.” 

David rolled his eyes as Patrick chuckled.

“We can do it after you fix the sprinkler?” David said as he leaned back fully in his chair, his fingertips just barely grazing Patrick’s skin. He smirked as he eyed where the water droplets were still clinging to his skin, just on the cusp of evaporating in the heat. 

“Oh, that’s a later problem,” Patrick said as he pulled at David’s hands. “I fixed one problem but then created another.”

“Go shower, I’ll be right up,” David smacked Patrick’s hip.

Patrick only moved away once he got another kiss, and he took his iced tea inside with him. He left it on their dresser as he pulled the shorts off, not before he took a second to look at himself in their full length mirror. 

David hadn’t been completely wrong. The snug fit emphasized the curve of his ass, the curve he had grown to love. There had been a journey between being called a bubble butt in highschool, which brought him a lot of unwanted attention, and playing up his asset to rile David into a frenzy. But the shorts gave him a slightly different shape, emphasizing him in a way that was new, but familiar. The shorter length of the inseam was much shorter than Patrick had ever gotten for himself. The fabric hit him just above midthigh and the added skin made his legs look longer, especially without shoes cutting him off at the ankle. 

He could see himself in these shorts the way David always saw him and it was nice. He made a mental note to look at the tags that were still in the closet, just to browse the internet for other, similar pairs. But right now, he needed to wash away the sticky sweat and get himself prepared for whatever David had in store for him. 

As he showered, he thought about the one time an ex-girlfriend had asked him to spank her, to call her names in bed, and to boss her around. She had asked for it and left him to try to figure it out on his own and that had been  _ frightening.  _

That unblinking trust and responsibility had scared Patrick and he was unable to do it for her in fear of hurting her. Hands could hurt just as much as an object and he didn’t know what or how to do any of it. She had been a  _ do first, talk later _ kind of person and that didn’t sit well with him. 

Patrick could handle the pain. He’d broken his arm once and sprained his wrist twice in high school, all during different baseball seasons, and by the third incident, he was able to swallow the pain and drive himself home in a calm state that had his mother in hysterics. The pain wasn’t what was making him apprehensive as he lathered the body wash on his skin. 

He didn’t want to be dominated or punished for things and actions that weren’t inherently bad. He liked to tease David, push back and try to regain control, all because it was  _ fun.  _ It was fun to watch David’s face turn serious for half a second before he grinned and braced himself where Patrick was trying to flip them over. He loved when David drove him to the point where he lost control and came all over the two of them. 

It didn’t seem right to attach punishments to the things he loved the most. 

He turned off the water as he heard David rummaging around in the bedroom. He toweled himself off as he put together a quick mental list of  _ ‘yes and nos’  _ that he wanted to share with David before they started anything. 

David was in their closet, sorting out the laundry when Patrick cleared his throat. David turned to look at him, eyes wide as he noticed that Patrick was naked. 

“Discussion before or after you get naked?” Patrick asked. He longed to have every inch of David’s skin on display. 

“Before,” David said as he bent to untie his laces. 

“Okay,” Patrick took a deep breath. “I don’t want to dominated. Maybe not  _ never _ , but not tonight.”

“Spanking and domination are not mutually exclusive,” David said as he shook his head, his fingers still wrapped around his shoe laces. “But don’t worry, we won’t explore any of that until you’re ready and want to.”

“So how does this work?” Patrick asked. He watched David pull off his shoes.

“What do you mean?” David shook his head as he undid the button on his jeans. 

“Are you going to bend me over a knee?” Patrick asked. David stepped out of his jeans to expose his long legs that Patrick frequently pulled at when they were in bed, until David’s legs were hitched on Patrick’s hip. “What’s the mechanics of it?” 

David pulled his sweater over his head and Patrick didn’t want to talk anymore. He wanted to get his hands on David’s soft skin, to scratch his nails against it, press himself against the length of him. 

Patrick’s been with David for years and he still got sex-dumb at the peek of an ankle. 

“We’re just going to make out for a bit,” David said as he folded his sweater and put it on one of the shelves for safekeeping. “Then I’m going to rim you, worship your body for a bit and then I’m going to ask you if I can spank you.”

“Oh,” Patrick exhaled as the list of future events sunk into his brain. He loved when David put his tongue on his ass, loved when David pressed kisses into his body while telling him how beautiful he was, like Patrick was a blessing to his life. 

“And when I ask, answer however you want,” David pulled off his black boxer briefs. Patrick watched the material fall down his legs, barely heard the words coming out of David’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whispered as he took a step closer to David, hands outstretched and ready to settle on his hips. 

“Wait, Patrick,” David placed his hands on Patrick’s cheeks, keeping his head tilted so all he could see was David’s face. “Safeword out at any time you need to.”

“Yes, okay,” Patrick breathed out, the need to have David against him drummed under his skin. “Can I kiss you now?”

“What’s the safeword?” David asked. His hands were warm on Patrick and they grounded him in the moment, letting him see through the desire that had been pumping through his veins since Patrick realized he had another opportunity to do something for David. 

“Lavender,” Patrick said, his hands finally fell to rest on David. 

“Mhm, yep,” David’s hands shifted and he pulled Patrick into a kiss, his mouth hot on Patrick’s. 

David pulled back just a smidge, just so he could run his mouth over Patrick’s jaw, his stubble scraped against Patrick’s skin. It was delicious and Patrick wanted more of it, so he pulled David closer until he could fully wrap his arms around David’s waist. 

“It’s going to feel good, Patrick,” David whispered before his teeth scraped Patrick’s ear lobe. He gave it a tug and Patrick felt himself sway from the tingling pleasure of it. “You’re going to feel so good.”

If just the build up was this good, Patrick couldn’t wrap his mind around how good he was going to feel later. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you,” David’s tongue slid along the shell of Patrick’s ear. Patrick barely registered the scratch of David’s nails on the back of his neck, along his shoulders and down the top of his back. 

“You always do,” Patrick gasped. 

David’s lips were back on Patrick’s and Patrick exhaled into the kiss. Kissing David was a revelation and Patrick thanked Wayne Gretzky that the thrill of kissing David had never diminished. 

“Come to bed, Patrick,” David whispered. His hands trailed backup Patrick’s back, over his shoulders and down his arms. 

He nodded in response and followed David out into their bedroom, their hands clasped between their bodies. He followed David onto the bed and let himself be pulled on top of him.

“God, David,” Patrick groaned as David pressed his half hard cock into Patrick’s hip.

“That’s all just from thinking about your ass,” David murmured as he gripped the back of Patrick’s thigh and pulled it over his hip. 

Patrick threw his head back with a gasp as David rolled his hips, their cocks trapped between their bodies. His grip was tight on David’s biceps, as he pulled and kissed him. David hitched his leg higher, Patrick groaned as David’s large hand swept up Patrick’s thigh and tickled his ass. 

David’s tongue was sweet in Patrick’s mouth as he licked into him, his breath warm where it ghosted against Patrick’s lips when he pulled back to breathe. Patrick’s mind went fuzzy as David rolled them over so Patrick was on his back, pinned to the bed by David’s body.

He whined when David broke off the kiss. He needed David’s lips back on his, needed his tongue back in his mouth, his hand back on Patrick’s ass. 

David’s teeth scraped against his nipple and he gasped out at the pleasure of it. This was good too. 

“I love your body,” David murmured as he licked at Patrick’s nipple. He shivered as David blew on it. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. 

“Can I try something?” David asked. 

“Yes, please, do it,” Patrick arched his back as David’s nails scratched down his sides. 

“Safeword out whenever you want,” David murmured against Patrick’s nipple.

“Ok-” Patrick gasped as David bit down on his nipple. “-ay.”

He tangled a hand in the silky strands of David’s hair. 

Then David bit down just a hair harder while a hand wrapped around Patrick’s hard cock. 

“Fuck!” Patrick cried out when David bit down even harder. 

David’s let off Patrick’s nipple with one final suck. 

“Thoughts?” David asked as he bit down Patrick’s chest. 

“Yes,” Patrick whined as David stroked him. 

“Was it too much?” David asked, his tongue on the edge of Patrick’s belly button. 

“No.”

David’s mouth was so close to Patrick’s cock, but he merely kissed the base of it before his hands were pulling at Patrick’s hip. 

“Turn over.”

Patrick rolled over, letting David guide his legs around David’s body where he had stopped between Patrick’s legs.

David’s hands ran up the back of Patrick’s thighs, causing him to shiver as they continued up, over his ass and across his lower back. 

“Fuck,” David groaned as he dug his hands into the flesh of Patrick’s ass. 

“David,” Patrick grabbed one of the pillows above his head and pulled it down against his chest as David ran a finger over his hole. 

“Yes, honey?” David tapped at Patrick’s hip and Patrick drew his knees up to his chest until he was on his knees and elbows. 

Patrick moaned as a hand pulled at him, fingers graced the tip of his cock. 

“Rim me,” Patrick gritted out. 

“Manners!” David exclaimed with a soft slap to his hip. 

“Please?” Patrick amended. 

“In a second!”

David slid off the bed, murmuring something about ungrateful husbands. He came into Patrick’s peripheral and Patrick watched him grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. David was gone as quickly as he had sauntered into Patrick’s vision. 

The bed dipped behind Patrick, and he moaned as a stream of air ghosted over his ass, followed by the press of lips against his skin. David trailed kisses over Patrick until his tongue was moving languidly over Patrick’s hole.

Getting rimmed by David was in his top three of sex things they did. The first time David had rimmed him, Patrick had cried when he came, so overwhelmed by the wet warmth of David’s tongue spearing into him. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick gasped as David’s tongue pressed into him while a finger traced the crown of his cock, then ghosted over his balls and scratched at his pernium. 

“Honey,” David’s voice was muffled where he was still tonguing along Patrick’s rim. “Your ass...”

Patrick let out a noise that he  _ hoped _ resembled real words. 

“So beautiful,” David murmured as he kissed along the swell of Patrick’s ass. “I could write a poem about it.”

“David,” Patrick breathed out in a rush.

“Your ass is perfect,” David said. He kneaded his hands into Patrick’s ass and Patrick groaned at the movement. “You make Levi’s sexy.”

David’s fingers drummed against his skin as his hands moved in circles over his butt. There was a whisper of  _ ‘so perfect’  _ and Patrick preened under the attention. David made him feel special, beautiful and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“You’ve got thick thighs and such a round ass,” David bit on the skin lightly and tugged gently. “Makes me want to sink my teeth into it,” One hand moved off of him only to grab at his ass. “Makes me want to slap it, watch my hands leave imprints so I can see where my fingers hit.”

_ Oh.  _ Patrick thought. 

“Yeah?” Patrick gasped out. 

“Fuck yes,” David breathed.

David’s hands were on him, the warmth of his body radiated off of him and seeped into Patrick’s legs that were bent around David’s lower body. 

“Wanna get your skin all pink and warm,” David’s voice cracked on the color, and Patrick wanted David’s hands on him. Wanted David to do everything he was saying to Patrick, wanted to feel that.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick panted. “David, spank me.”

“Are you sure?” David’s voice was thin as he took a deep breath in. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as the bed shifted. 

“Okay, let’s start with 10,” David murmured. His lips pressed a wet kiss to the bottom of Patrick’s spine and Patrick sighed at the gentleness of it. “Tell me if it’s ever too much.”

“Okay,” Patrick’s breath hitched as David’s hand came down on him, the slap quick was painless on his ass, but the shock of getting hit reverated through him. 

“That’s your first one, honey,” David rubbed his ass where it was still tingling from his hand. “How did it feel?”

“Fine, keep going,” Patrick took a deep breath as he tried to center the nerves that had started tingling in him. 

“Two,” David whispered and  _ oh,  _ that one stung in the way that a light pinch often did, short lived and forgotten quickly. 

“Three.”

Patrick’s breath hitched as David brought his hand down quicker, just the same force, but faster. It caught him off guard, but it felt good. 

“Four.”

A moan slipped out of Patrick after the fourth came down, right on the fleshiest part of his ass, where the skin jiggled with the movement. 

“Fuck, Patrick,” David smoothed his hands over Patrick’s ass, his fingers wide and covering what he could of Patrick’s ass. “This is better than I thought it was going to be. You look so good. Your skin feels so soft on my palm.”

“Keep going,” Patrick arched his back and pushed his ass more into David’s hands. 

“You want more?” David asked.

“Yes, keep going,” Patrick breathed out. 

“Five.” 

This one was harder. It felt  _ good.  _ They all had. Getting spanked felt better than Patrick had thought it was going to, but there was something he was missing from it. 

It felt like Patrick had an itch that he couldn’t reach, like his fingertips were barely missing the spot. 

“Six.”

“Yes!” Patrick gasped out as David’s hand delivered a blow that made him lose his train of thought. 

It was like an itch that he just needed a hair more flexibility to reach. 

“Seven.” David ran a hand up the back of Patrick’s thigh. “God, your ass looks amazing like this. Pink from my hands. Gonna make you all pretty after the last three.”

“Harder,” Patrick slipped out. 

“What?” David asked. His hands were back on Patrick’s ass, the touch light where Patrick could feel the warmth of himself. 

“Spank me harder,” Patrick murmured. He just needed  _ more.  _ “Make it hurt.”

“Are you sure?” David’s voice was hesitant. 

“Yes, please.”

“Eight.”

“Fuck!” Patrick gasped and fuck, yes. There it was. “Keep going.”

“Nine.”

He snaked a hand down to his cock and gasped at how hard he was in his hand. 

“Here,” David whispered as he took Patrick’s hand and rotated his palm until he was stretched awkwardly. The feeling of cool lube dripping onto his palm made him jump in reaction. “Touch yourself, baby.”

“Keep spanking me until I come,” Patrick pleaded as he wrapped a hand around himself. His cock throbbed in his hand as he tightened his grip. “Spank me harder.”

“Are you sure?” David’s voice was thin with the question, laced with concern but breathless from the adrenaline Patrick could feel coursing through David’s veins. 

“So fucking sure,” Patrick said. He was about to say  _ ‘please’ _ , but the thought was cut off by another slap to his ass, this one harder than the rest and it felt  _ so fucking good.  _ “Fuck!”

He jerked himself off faster. His hand faltered in its rhythm when David spanked him, the vibrations traveling through his ass, right around his crotch. 

“God, this is so hot,” David panted. “You’re so fucking red. Skin is so warm. So fucking beautiful.”

He spanked his ass quickly, sharp and quick in succession as David rained praise down on him. 

_ So beautiful like this. _

_ Your ass was meant for this.  _

_ Does it feel good? _

“Fuck, it feels so fucking good,” Patrick gritted out, his body shook as he crawled closer to the edge. He was ready to come, to feel himself lose control under David’s hands. 

“You like it when it hurts?”

“Yes!” Patrick called out. He really did. It was surprising, but he had  _ loved  _ it. Wanted more of it.

“Make yourself come, honey,” David soothed, his grip rough on Patrick’s ass as he dug his fingers into the sensitive skin. Patrick gasped as he came, David’s tightened grip on him was all he needed to spill over himself. 

“Come on my ass,” Patrick begged. “Please.”

“Fuck, yeah, Patrick!” There was the soft  _ click  _ of a bottle of lube flipping open and then David’s groans were soft behind him. 

“Come on me, come on my ass,” Patrick said, his mind whirling with the fact that David was behind him, getting himself off on spanking Patrick. “Want you to feel as good as you made me feel.”

“God, I’m so close,” David panted. If Patrick focused, he could hear the slick sound of David’s hand on his cock. His head was too heavy from his orgasm for him to look back, but he knew David looked heavenly right now with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he moaned. 

“Come on me,” Patrick begged. “David, please.”

There was one long groan and then David was coming, his come warm on Patrick’s ass. 

“God, you’re perfect,” David whispered. A hand rubbed the come over Patrick’s ass and Patrick twitched at the overwhelming sensation. He was sensitive and David’s touch was too much. It was uncomfortable and it hurt but Patrick leaned into the sensation, let it override his senses until all he was surrounded by was David and the memory of David’s hands on him. 

Patrick shifted his hips and stretched out a leg, ready to lay his aching body on the bed. 

“Wait,” David’s hands help up Patrick’s hips. “Let me clean you up before you lay down on the sheets.”

“You’re going to wash them anyways,” Patrick replied. He let his body fall onto the bed with a groan.

David moved to lay down next to Patrick, his head on the arm that Patrick had bent to stuff under the pillow. He tapped at Patrick’s cheek once Patrick closed his eyes, and ran his finger over Patrick’s cheekbone. 

“Hey,” David murmured. Patrick’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m going to clean your ass, and then put some cream on it.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. 

“And then we’re going to cuddle for a bit. You’ll shower after that and then we can watch tv with the AC on,” David ran a hand over Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Sounds amazing,” Patrick replied. There was a line of kisses pressed against his temple. He forced his eyes open. He wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to luxuriate in David’s attention even more. 

He watched as David got off the bed and pulled their packet of wipes out of the drawer of the bedside table. He hissed as David ran one of them ran over Patrick’s ass; the cool a sharp contrast to the warmth his skin was radiating. 

“Sorry,” David said as he rubbed Patrick’s hamstring. “Just gotta get my come off of you.”

“That’s hot,” Patrick murmured. 

“Oh my god,” David huffed. Patrick chuckled as David moved off the bed. He watched David walk into their ensuite and throw the wipe into the bathroom trash. He came back with a jar in his hands. “I’m going to put some Vitamin E lotion on you.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed out. 

The sound of the cap unscrewing off the jar was loud and Patrick sighed as David rubbed the lotion into his irritated skin. 

“That feels good,” Patrick murmured as David rubbed large circles over his skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” David said softly, his voice gentle as he pressed kiss after kiss into Patrick’s slick skin. 

“David,” Patrick held out his hand. 

“Wait, I’ll be right back,” David pressed a kiss into the outstretched palm of his hand before he walked out of the room. He listened as David’s footsteps descended down the stairs. If he strained his ears, he could hear David talking. When he came back up, he was holding a glass of ice water with one of their reusable straws. “Drink some water real quick.”

Patrick propped himself up and drank water as David soothed hands over Patrick’s ribs. 

“I ordered pizza, so we can stay up here until it gets here,” David said. 

“Okay,” Patrick handed the glass back and laid down as David put it on the nightstand. 

“We’re going to talk about all of that,” David waved a hand around Patrick’s ass. “But later.”

“Tomorrow?” Patrick asked as he pulled at David’s shoulder until he was laying down. Patrick cuddled in close and sighed as David wrapped a tight arm around him. 

“We can talk whenever you want,” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. 

“Perfect.”

  
  



	2. the more you did it, the more i wanted it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick spend a little time doing research together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, much love to TINN and ships_to_sail <3

Patrick had blinked a single eye open and marveled at the sunlight that streamed into their bedroom. He was about to go back to sleep when his brain gently reminded him that it was a work day and it was much, much too bright to be a time before his first alarm. 

“Wha?” Patrick murmured as he reached for his phone. “Oh!”

He threw out an arm and nudged David’s shoulder. 

“David!” he shook David’s shoulder until David jerked awake. 

“What?!” David snapped as he pulled the blanket over his head. 

“We’re late!” Patrick jumped off the bed and pulled the blanket off of David. Then he shot a text to Twyla and asked her to put a sign on the door alerting customers of a late start.

“What?” David rolled over, his hand lazily slapped against his phone. “Oh fuck!”

David followed Patrick into the bathroom and they showered quickly. David passed Patrick a soapy loofa and Patrick passed him the shampoo in return. 

Patrick ran the loofah over himself. David hummed in appreciation as he watched Patrick run the loofah down his side but Patrick cringed as he absentmindedly swiped it over his ass, the skin still sensitive and irritated from the day before. 

“Honey,” David tsked as he swatted Patrick’s wrist with his shampoo-y hands. “Hold on.”

Patrick watched him rinse his hands and then squeeze a dollop of body wash onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together until they were covered in suds and ran them lightly over Patrick’s ass, slipping along Patrick’s skin. 

“Better?” David asked as Patrick let his head fall forward so his forehead was resting on David’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Patrick hummed. He let himself enjoy the moment and then he tapped on David’s chest. “Okay, we need to hurry up.”

They dried off quickly and Patrick ran down the stairs, still naked as David blow dried his hair. He made them their morning drinks and left their filled travel mugs next to his work bag and ran back upstairs where he found David rifling through his sweaters in their closet. 

Patrick pulled a pair of underwear out of his drawer and hissed as the cotton moved against his skin. 

“Are you okay?” David asked, sweater in hand as he turned to Patrick.

“Yeah, just sore,” Patrick said as he pulled at the fabric covering him. 

“Okay, take those off,” David waved at Patrick’s crotch. 

“Oh, we don’t have time for that,” Patrick said as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Not for sex!” David threw his hands up and walked over to their dresser. “Go get the cream that’s on the nightstand and lay down on the bed. I’ll get your good underwear. We need to take care of your skin or else you’re going to be uncomfortable all day and that’ll taint the good memory of yesterday.”

“But—”

David cut Patrick off. “Don’t say we don’t have time for this! I’m going to make sure your little butt is taken care of.”

Patrick frowned a little smile at David, and pulled off his underwear.

“I like when you rub my little butt,” Patrick threw over his shoulder as he walked to the bed. 

“Oh my god.”

*

“I’m ready to talk about yesterday,” Patrick said as he unpacked the groceries that they grabbed after work. 

“Okay,” David said as he paused behind Patrick to drop a kiss onto his shoulder while on his way to grab a bottle of wine off their wine rack. 

“So, I enjoyed it,” Patrick said as he dropped the red bell peppers, carrots, and broccoli into a strainer. 

“Seems like an understatement,” David said. 

Patrick shifted so he was in front of the sink and turned on the water to wash the vegetables.

“Like,  _ really _ enjoyed it,” Patrick amended. He picked up a bell pepper and ran his thumb over the vegetable as he turned it under the water. 

“Are you surprised by that?” David asked. There was a soft clanking noise and Patrick looked over to see David passing a corkscrew from hand to hand. “By how much you liked it?”

“Very,” Patrick said. He dropped it back into the strainer and picked up the carrots, careful to clean the dirt from the wrinkles of the vegetable. 

“Why?” David asked. Patrick watched him finally line the corkscrew with the top of the bottle and twist it into the cork. “Why are you so shocked?”

Patrick dropped the carrots and picked up the broccoli. 

“I don’t,” Patrick bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to word it. He turned off the water when he deemed the head of broccoli thoroughly washed. “I guess I just never really thought about it. So it took me by surprise.”

He pulled out a cutting board and a knife from the block. 

“Honestly, the main reason I really considered doing it, was because I knew you wanted to try it, and I wanted to experience it with you,” Patrick accepted the glass of wine David handed him. “Wanna peel the carrots?”

“As long as I don’t have to touch the raw meat,” David countered.

“Sounds only fair,” Patrick murmured. He puckered his lips for a kiss and David pulled him in by the waist to kiss him soundly.

“Okay, so you were surprised by how much you liked it?” David prompted as he began to scrape the vegetable peeler against the carrots. 

“Yeah,” Patrick pulled out a second cutting board to start on the meat, then dropped his wedding band onto the small jewelry plate David had set out on the counter once they started cooking more. He pulled the flank steak out of it’s package and laid it out on the cutting board. “You started and I liked it. It felt good, but there was something missing. And then you spanked me harder and it got closer to that  _ something.”  _

He began slicing the meat into thin strips. 

“And it just felt  _ good _ ,” Patrick continued. “It reached a point where the pain felt good. The more you did it, the more I wanted it. It was like I was scratching an itch that was finally within reach.”

David began to slice the vegetables. 

“So you enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure?” David asked.

“Yeah,” Patrick moved the sliced meat into a pile so he’d have more space to work. 

“Is that something you’d like to explore?” David bumped his elbow against Patrick’s. 

Patrick put down his knife and turned to face David. 

David mirrored his movements.

Patrick looked into David’s eyes, looked over the relaxed look on his face, took in the gentle smile that was gracing David’s mouth. 

“Yes.”

“Okay,” David smiled Patrick’s favorite half smile, the one where David’s eyes twinkled and his dimples popped as he tucked the smile into his cheek. He made sure to keep his dirty hands to himself when he leaned up for a kiss. 

“You’re okay with that?” Patrick asked as he turned back to the meat. 

“Of course,” David said. “I very much enjoyed myself — I love when you come alive like that.”

Patrick felt his insides melt at David’s statement. David was always getting on Patrick for being too “tender”, but David was just as guilty as Patrick was. 

“You’re beautiful. Always. But seeing you ask for what you need? It’s breathtaking,” David said, the small smile was still on his lips when Patrick looked at him. 

“Oh, David,” Patrick put down the knife and reached out for his husband. 

“Ew! Hands!” David jumped out of reach.

Patrick laughed but went back to slicing. 

“Wanna pause the conversation so we can make dinner?” Patrick asked. 

“Of course. I’ll get the oil.”

*

“Okay,” Patrick swallowed his mouthful of stir-fry. “I want to do some research and figure out what exactly I want to try.”

“Oh, are you going to make a new spreadsheet?” David asked. Patrick stared at him blankly as David bit a piece of carrot off his fork. “Or are you just going to add a page to the sex spreadsheet that you still use?”

Patrick blinked slowly at him. “I’ll add a page. I like having one file per topic.”

“Love it when you’re organized,” David shimmied his shoulders and Patrick let out a chuckle at his absurd husband. 

Patrick scraped his fork along the bottom of his bowl to gather the last bite. 

“What experience have you had with it?” Patrick asked as he pushed his empty bowl away, exchanging it for his wine glass. 

“Honestly?” David got up, bowl in hand and served himself a second helping. “I haven’t had much.”

“Really?” Patrick was surprised. David was known for dropping little anecdotes about past sexual experiences that left Patrick’s head spinning. He didn’t have much experience with  _ this _ ?

“Yeah,” David sat back down in his chair. “I mean, I’ve done random scenes, but it was mostly just one-offs. Like, I know how to spank correctly and use some tools safely, but I’ve never watched someone move through the kink as a journey. Never really done it together with someone.”

Patrick hummed as he watched David eat. He moved his chair until he was close to David, and when he pushed his empty plate away, Patrick moved David’s wine glass closer to David. 

“This is going to be fun to do together,” Patrick murmured as he clinked his glass against David’s. 

“Fuck yeah,” David took a sip of his wine before he pulled Patrick’s hand into his lap. 

Patrick watched David’s fingers massage his palm. 

“I like learning and doing new things with you,” David whispered. “I’m very excited to go on this journey with you.”

Patrick just responded with a kiss. 

*

Patrick had puttered around the internet during the week, after they had come home from work, but he couldn’t focus on reading articles or watching videos when all his body wanted to do was settle into his post-work ritual with his husband. Which included tv and eating and teasing David until he was blue in the face with incredulous eyes, two seconds away from filing for a divorce, except he wasn’t, he was always biting back his own laugh. 

That usually led to fooling around on the couch and lazy hand jobs that lasted until the other was sex-stupid and begging to take the whole thing upstairs onto their bed. 

But tonight they had the whole night to enjoy together, and the store was closed tomorrow, and Patrick wanted to do research together, with David by his side to soothe him when he got overwhelmed by all the possibilities. And there were a lot of possibilities. Almost too many. 

Patrick went upstairs after dinner to change out of his jeans and into a pair of soft lounge shorts, one of the pairs that David insisted he buy when they first started dating. David had pointed out how using an old pair of shapeless boxers instead of sweats when it got warm was  _ incorrect.  _ Patrick had fully realized the potential behind soft shorts and a drawstring after David had peeled them off of him while he waxed poetic about Patrick’s thighs and ass. He wouldn’t mind that tonight. 

He heard the telltale sound of Law and Order: SVU as he was walking down the stairs. David was sitting on the couch, their laptop on his crossed legs as he stared at the tv. He looked over once Patrick plopped down onto the couch next to him. 

“My two favorite asses, all in one room,” David sighed dreamily as he leaned into Patrick’s side. 

“Rude,” Patrick poked him in the side. 

“Um, yours and Stablers!” David said as he tapped at the laptop, bringing it back to life. 

“Oh, he does have a nice butt,” Patrick said, mesmerized by the sight on the tv. 

“Mhm,” David hummed as he clicked around. 

“Ebay?” Patrick asked as he watched David scroll. 

“Yeah, just checking to see what’s new,” David murmured. 

“Can I?” Patrick reached out for the laptop and David handed it off. “I wanted to start doing research about my new, apparent pain kink.”

“Oh, okay, yeah,” David leaned forward and grabbed the remote, lowering the volume on the tv. “Can I help?”

“That’d be wonderful,” Patrick turned his head towards David. “Wanna take notes?”

“Do we get to watch porn later as part of research?” David asked, poised on the edge of the couch and ready to get up. 

“Only if we find something reputable that seems kind of educational,” Patrick winked at David and David stood up. 

“I love watching responsible porn with you,” David said in the same tone he had used when talking about Stabler’s ass. “Let me get my journal.”

Patrick minimized the browser that David had been using to window shop and opened a new one. He typed  _ liking pain during sex  _ into the google search bar. He erased it. He took a deep breath and typed in  _ pain kink basics.  _

“Wait, is pain kink the right word?” Patrick asked, his finger paused right above the  _ ‘enter’  _ button. 

“I think that works. Or masochism. Pain play might work? Maybe?” David said as he sat back down, his journal in one hand and favorite pen in the other. “Masochism sounds scary. I like to think that this is all very sensual and not something where I’m beating you while you’re in head to toe leather except for an ass cut out so I can spank your ass.”

“That was oddly specific,” Patrick responded as he hit enter. 

“Well,” David trailed off as he sat up and wrapped his arm around the back of the couch, right behind Patrick’s shoulders. 

Patrick scrolled through the results and opened multiple articles. 

“Start with the bustle article?” David said. “It looks manageable.”

“Okay,” Patrick clicked on the tab. “Can you write down a list of things they mention that we may like?”

David hummed as he readjusted himself and uncapped his pen. They read the opening of the article together, scrolling slowly as they read. 

“Oh, hair pulling,” David said as Patrick scrolled to the first bullet point. 

“I think my hair is too short for that,” Patrick said as he read through the blurb about it. 

David hummed as Patrick noticed him lift his hand and Patrick sighed as David ran his fingers over the short hair at the back of Patrick’s neck. He ran his fingers up until he was toying with the slightly longer hair on the top of Patrick’s head, his fingertips teasing along Patrick’s scalp. 

“Can I?” David asked, voice soft and barely a whisper. 

“Yeah,” Patrick’s voice broke and he cleared his throat as David’s fingers found purchase in his hair after a moment of fumbling, of him trying out different positions until Patrick felt a slight throb at his scalp. 

“Okay, I’ve got a good grip,” David murmured. “Can I pull?”

“Yes.”

Patrick’s eyes slipped closed as David pulled. He opened them again to look at David, whose eyes were dark and shining. He pulled harder and the quick sting made a moan slip out of Patrick. 

“More,” Patrick whispered. 

David bit his lip and readjusted his grip. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as David tugged  _ hard.  _ One of his knees fell to the wayside at the sensation and when he refocused on David, David’s eyes were on him, fluttering over his body from Patrick’s face to his crotch. 

“Okay,” David cleared his throat as he let go of Patrick’s hair. He ran a thumb over Patrick’s stubble and gripped his chin, tilted Patrick’s head until he could press a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “I’m going to write that one down and put a little star next to it.”

“Yeah,” Patrick turned back to the computer screen and blinked hard. He refocused on the article. “Spanking.”

David hummed.

“Pre-negotiated language,” Patrick said as he began to read the section. “So, don’t know how I feel about being called a slut.”

“We have a safeword,” David murmured. Patrick looked over when he heard the scrape of his pen against paper. “But, it may be good to incorporate the traffic light system.”

Patrick kept scrolling. 

“Tying up with a scarf, restraints,” Patrick murmured. “We’ve done that before.”

He scrolled past it. 

“Wait,” David laid his hand down on Patrick’s. “What if we played with sensory deprivation with the pain stuff? Put a blindfold on you, restrain your hands and feet, maybe ear plugs, but get you to a point where you just have to take it.”

Oh. 

“That might be a more, down the road thing,” David continued. “But it could be interesting. Just luxuriating in the pain.”

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded. That was something to visit. Later. But he definitely wanted to revisit that. 

“Oh, you wanna call me sir in bed?” David shimmied his shoulders. 

“I—” Patrick cut himself off. He put the laptop on the coffee table and turned his body to face David. “I don’t think I’m into the whole domination thing, beyond what we’ve already done.”

David held out a hand and Patrick took it. 

“I like when you push me around, put me where you want me,” Patrick continued. “I like when I’m good for you, but I don’t want you to make me crawl or something like that. No extremes. I don’t think I like the idea of punishments. Not letting me come is fun, I like that, but. I don’t want to exploit the pain stuff for the sake of a punishment. If that makes sense?”

He watched as David pulled their joined hands up to his mouth, watched his lips press kisses into Patrick’s knuckles. 

“It does make sense. I agree with that,” David said. “That’s something that we can explore in the future if you ever change your mind, but we don’t have to think about it for a long time.”

“Okay,” Patrick shifted forward to kiss David. The feel of David’s lips against his chased away the anxiety that had been growing in his chest. “Okay.”

“So when can I suck your dick?” David asked as he pulled back. 

“Not yet,” Patrick chased his lips, just for another kiss. “Later.”

He pulled the laptop back into his lap and adjusted himself until one of his legs was draped over David’s lap. 

“Biting,” Patrick said as he scrolled to the next bullet point. “Just put multiple stars next to that one.”

David chuckled, but Patrick watched him do what Patrick suggested. 

“Okay, it says subbing/topping role playing,” Patrick said. “What if we write that down with a note of ‘not as intense as complete domination’.”

“That was very eloquent,” David said, but he wrote that down as well. He stopped Patrick from scrolling past. “Wait, did you read the blurb? Cause we already do that. The having you beg when you want me to fuck you, putting you in ‘submissive positions’.”

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick read the blurb. “Okay.”

David ran a hand up and down Patrick’s shin as he read, his fingertips tickled the skin and Patrick huffed a laugh at the sensation. 

“Next?” David murmured.

“Using everyday objects as toys. Spanking with wooden spoons…” Patrick trailed off. “I think I would like the separation between sex toys and cooking utensils.”

“I agree,” David ran his finger over Patrick’s ankle before he scraped a fingernail over the top of Patrick’s foot. “Separation is good.”

“Sensation play with a blindfold,” Patrick read outloud. “Okay, we already talked about that one and you put it on the list, right?”

“Fuck yeah, I did,” David reached up and gripped Patrick’s chin and turned him to face him. “Remember that one time that Ray was gone for the weekend and I put that blindfold on you?”

“Yeah,” Patrick choked out. 

“Okay, maybe I should put a box around that one and we can revisit that sooner rather than later?” David said. “Or maybe, like, tomorrow morning and we just keep the pain out of it for now? I really want to get you shaking like that again.”

“I’m not opposed to trying something new tomorrow,” Patrick said. He let himself be pulled into a kiss, David’s grip tight on his chin and ankle. 

Every part of David felt good against Patrick. There was an electric current that zipped from David’s lips to where David’s fingers were still on Patrick’s chin, to down where David’s fingers were now teasing the back of Patrick’s knee. 

“Keep reading, Patrick,” David murmured against Patrick’s lips. His fingers tightened on Patrick’s chin and then turned his face back to the computer. 

“Floggers,” Patrick gasped out.

“You wanna get a flogger?” David asked, voice still low. Patrick barely registered the lack of a hand on Patrick’s chin and the sound of the pen marking the page. “Want me to use it to mark up your back? Wanna feel all the tails on your skin? I’ve used one before, but it’s been a while. I can learn how to use it gently, so it’s just a tickle on your skin. Or I can make it hurt.”

“David,” Patrick gasped. He turned his head to look at David, but David’s hand was back on his chin, keeping him facing forward.

“I think we still have two more bullet points to get through,” David reached over and scrolled down the page. “Clothespins.”

“Clothespins?” Patrick asked. He tried to focus back on the screen. 

“Pinching,” David explained. He ghosted a finger over Patrick’s nipple, the feeling warm through the thin t-shirt Patrick had put on. “I could put one on your nipple, get it nice and tight. Half of the sensation is the pinching. The other half is taking it off, when your skin prickles because it’s getting used to not being pinched, and the blood is rushing back to the surface.”

“Oh,” Patrick breathed out. 

“I could do that, then when I take it off, I could suck on your nipple, bite it,” David breathed. He shifted and pressed his lips against Patrick’s neck. “I could make it feel really good.”

“Yeah,” Patrick blinked as David sucked on his neck. 

“Next one?” David asked. 

“Huh?” Patrick gasped as David’s teeth sunk into the base of his neck.

“Read the next one,” David said. 

“Okay,” Patrick took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling of David’s teeth on his skin. “Candle wax. Says it’s a nice intro to pain since it’s not painful.”

David pulled away suddenly and Patrick let out a grunt of a question at the absence of his lips. 

“Gonna write that down,” David said. 

Patrick watched David’s movements as he wrote, then capped his pen and tossed both items onto the coffee table, along with the laptop.

“C’mere, honey,” David pulled at Patrick’s hands as he leaned back until Patrick was on top of David, stretched out on their large sectional. 

David was solid and warm underneath him and Patrick melted into him as David’s hands travelled over Patrick’s shoulders, his back, over his ass until he was gripping both of Patrick’s thighs with his hands. He pulled and Patrick braced himself as he was moved until he was straddling David. 

“David,” Patrick gasped as David’s hand slid into his shorts. 

“I know that I said I wanted to blow you, but I want you to ride me,” David murmured as he pulled at the hem of Patrick’s shirt with his free hand. 

Patrick sat back and pulled the shirt over his head. 

“Mhm, yep,” David nodded. “That’s the picture I like.”

“Just want me to do all the work,” Patrick leaned back down and kissed David. 

“Is there still living room lube left?” David asked as he bit at Patrick’s earlobe. 

“No, you used the rest on your day off when you watched porn on the TV,” Patrick teased as he ground his ass back onto David’s dick. 

David gasped as he snapped the waistband of Patrick’s shorts. 

“How did you know about that?” David asked. He pushed the band of Patrick’s shorts down and Patrick slid off the couch so he could pull the shorts off. 

“Funny thing about streaming, if you turn on the tv, it turns on to what you were just watching,” Patrick teased as he leaned over to push up the bottom of David’s sweater.

“Can you go get the lube?” David asked as he sat up. 

“Why don’t we just go to the bedroom?” Patrick grabbed his own cock and stroked it. David’s eyes were hot on him as he tracked Patrick’s movement. 

“Because House Hunters International starts in ten minutes,” David waved a hand at the TV. 

“Oh my god,” Patrick turned and walked out of the living room, ran up the stairs where he grabbed lube from their bedroom and a towel.

When he returned, David was naked and stroking his cock, laid out on the chaise end of the sectional. Patrick whistled as he crossed the living room. 

“You look so good,” Patrick whispered as he kneeled next to the couch and pulled David’s hands off his cock. “Just want…”

Patrick took the tip of David’s cock into his mouth and moaned at the taste of him, bitter and perfect. He ran a hand over the part of David’s cock not currently in his mouth.

David groaned above him, his hips twitched as Patrick took him deeper and sucked long and slow as he bobbed his head, his tongue flat against the underside of David’s cock. 

It was heavy on his tongue, hard in his mouth as David filled the space in Patrick’s mouth.

There was a slight pressure on Patrick’s head and then the sharp pain of his hair getting tugged.  _ Hard.  _

Patrick whimpered around David and reached his free hand down to palm at himself. 

There was another tug and Patrick pulled off David’s cock with a gasp as he stroked himself faster. 

“Come up here,” David pulled at him. “Give me the lube.”

Patrick handed it off and climbed onto the couch until he was kneeling over David.

David fingered him gently, stretching him open efficiently until Patrick was panting above him from David’s fingertips drumming against his prostate with each thrust. 

“It’s fine. Want your cock,” Patrick gasped out as he reached beneath himself to grab at David’s wrist. 

“You’re always so hot and tight,” David groaned as Patrick sunk onto him. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as he swiveled his hips.

“Come on,” David slapped Patrick’s ass and Patrick shuddered at the action. “Ride me.”

Patrick braced a hand on David’s ribs, grabbed his cock with the other and fucked himself on David’s cock. 

“So good,” Patrick gasped as the head of David’s cock rubbed against his prostate. 

He lost himself in the movement, in the feeling of David’s hands on him. 

David murmured into the space between them and Patrick let his words spur him on. 

_ So hot like this, taking what you want.  _

_ Your cock looks so good in your fist. You’re leaking, honey.  _

_ Faster Patrick, take my cock like you mean it.  _

Patrick groaned as David dug his fingers into Patrick’s hips, his nails sharp in his skin. He was thrown off balance as David sat up to lean back on his arm. 

“Keep going, baby,” David whispered, his eyes bore into Patrick’s and Patrick couldn’t look away. “I’m going to pull your hair now, and you’re going to keep fucking yourself on me.”

David’s fingers gripped Patrick’s hair. 

“Want you to come,” David continued. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Patrick gasped. 

The tug on his hair was sharper than the others and Patrick came messily between them, David following quickly after with his hand still in Patrick’s hair. 

Their breath was starting to even out when David pushed and pulled at Patrick. He let himself be moved until he was back on the couch, cleaned up and wrapped in one of the throw blankets David kept draped over the back of the couch. 

“You comfortable?” David asked as he took a step back from the couch. 

“Mhm,” Patrick hummed. David left the room and came back with Patrick’s water bottle.

He shifted until David was able to cuddle in close to him. 

“You did so good tonight,” David murmured into Patrick’s ear. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

Patrick closed his eyes as House Hunters International started. David hummed, so close to Patrick’s ear and he was so close to sleep when David let out a little gasp.

“Oh! Lisbon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [here's a link to the bustle article! ](https://www.bustle.com/articles/133513-13-things-to-try-if-youre-new-to-bdsm).


	3. played like a fiddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick was growing hard with slow, pounding desire that coursed through his veins and buzzed at his skin, just ready to burst into flames once David was done looking at him and skimming, and was ready to take him apart instead.   
> He ran his fingertips over David’s thigh lightly so the hair tickled at his skin.   
> “I want to fuck you,” David said.

The fire had simmered down and the coals were radiating an even glow of heat. Patrick turned from the grill and smiled at the sight of David pouring boozy lemonade into tall glasses. Stevie and Twyla were sitting at the table they had bought for the porch for nice evenings like this, when the sun was gentle and the flies had universally decided to leave them alone and they could eat a meal in peace. 

The Stevie and Twyla thing was new and strange to David and Patrick, but they had invited them over as soon as Stevie had told them about their burgeoning relationship. And now, Patrick could see it, the way that Twyla softened the edges that Stevie had sanded to a point and Stevie countered Twyla’s sunny optimism with grounding sarcasm.

He walked past them and slipped back into the house. He pulled the burgers from the fridge, the corn from the counter and paused by the island when he noticed their kitchen Alexa glowing yellow. Before he could ask for his notifications, he remembered that an order that David had placed was supposed to come in that day.

Patrick put everything he was holding down and went to the front door. There were two packages, one from amazon and one in a plain cardboard box that he didn’t instantly recognize. He took them back into the kitchen but right before he sliced the second box opened, he remembered what it was and that was going to be tucked away until their guests left. 

Instead, he took the food back into the backyard and tried to reel in his excitement in regards to the  _ mystery box  _ and it’s adult contents. 

_ Later.  _

*

“So there’s a random box in the kitchen?” David asked as he walked into the living room, wine glasses in hand. He settled into Patrick’s side on the couch and handed one to him. “I unpacked the garlic press from amazon, but I don’t know what’s in the other box?”

“Oh, that’s the stuff we ordered,” Patrick clinked his glass against David’s as he schooled his face into a  _ ‘it’s nothing’  _ expression. “Last week during our little shopping spree.”

David braced his hand against Patrick’s thigh and pushed until there was space between them. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” David put his glass on the coffee table and jumped up. Patrick watched him walk into the kitchen. 

“I was going to wait until our guests left.”

There was a rustling from the kitchen.

“They left 20 minutes ago!” David walked back into the living room, box open in his arms. 

Patrick put his glass on the coffee table, right next to David’s. “I forgot.” 

He hadn’t. It was just too fun to mess with David, and he didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to do it now. 

“How do you forget about a box that has nipple clamps, floggers, paddles, feathers and candles in it?” David asked as he put the box down.

“Because,” Patrick moved to the edge of the couch and hooked a finger in the loop of David’s jeans and pulled him closer. “You, David Rose, are  _ very  _ distracting.” 

David threw his head back and shook his hands between their bodies. Patrick had many favorite versions of David Rose and this one may be his favorite. 

“Mkay, you know what compliments do to me,” David whined as he finally,  _ finally  _ put his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“I do know,” Patrick murmured as he stood up and crowded into David’s space. 

“Nope!” David pushed Patrick away. “I really want to look at what we bought.”

“Okay,” Patrick sat back on the couch. He grabbed the box from the coffee table and placed it on his lap. He played with one of the long flaps, the cardboard was dry underneath his touch. He hesitated a moment, just a touch nervous and overwhelmed. 

David sat on the coffee table, right in front of Patrick and his fingers joined Patrick’s in opening the box. Patrick looked up and let out the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. David was looking at him so tenderly, his eyes wide but soft. There was a small smile tucked into his cheek and Patrick was ready to do this. With David. 

“Oh fuck,” David breathed as Patrick pulled out the first of the individually wrapped packages. Patrick looked up and David’s face was bright as he smiled wide.

They had put in a hefty order, unsure as to what Patrick was going to like, but David had insisted that they get a sampling of everything that sounded interesting, just to take advantage of free shipping. 

Patrick shifted through the products quickly. The boxes were colorful with clear panes that highlighted the products inside. He took a deep breath and pulled out one of the candles. 

“Should we do this show-and-tell style?” Patrick asked as he raised his other hand and held up a box with nipple clamps inside. 

“I don’t know what that means,” David said as he shook his head. “Just pull out everything, one by one so we can get a good look at it.”

Patrick smiled at his husband; his adorable, beautiful, out of this world husband. 

“I think I can do that,” Patrick said as he handed the clamps to David. 

Unpacking the box passed quickly in a flurry of leather, metal and wax and Patrick was breathing deeply by the end. 

“Do—” David’s breath hitched and Patrick put the box on the ground, then reached out for David’s hands to pull him to him until David was climbing onto his lap, his long legs dangled off the couch. “Do you want to play with any of this stuff tonight?”

Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s cheek. 

“I’m still kind of tipsy,” Patrick murmured as he buried his face into David’s neck. It hurt to say, but he knew the correct thing to do. “So probably shouldn’t try anything of that nature while I’m not all there.”

David brushed his hands over Patrick’s shoulder’s as he cleared his throat, his eyes heady with desire.

“Oh, that was so hot,” David breathed as he leaned in, his lips featherlight against Patrick’s. “Love it when you’re responsible.”

Patrick smiled into the chaste kiss.

“Do you want to,” David whispered as he shimmied his shoulders. “Watch a movie and cuddle? I could,” He paused. “Bring the wine bottle in here.”

“Can we make out a bit during the movie?” Patrick countered, careful to look up at David through his lashes and puff out his bottom lip  _ just so.  _

Like he knew would happen, David’s face melted and he nodded vigorously. 

“You know I can’t resist that face,” David whispered. 

“Oh, I know,” Patrick volleyed. “Want to get another round of dessert?”

David climbed off Patrick’s lap and threw his head back. 

“Oh, I married the man of my dreams,” David whispered as he went back into the kitchen to gather their supplies for the night.

*

“Honey,” David whispered as he peppered kisses over Patrick’s face. “Wake up.”

“No,” Patrick murmured as he reached out and wrapped his hands around what he knew was David’s arms. He couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes yet. “Nap with me.”

“I’m not tired,” David murmured as he slipped out of Patrick’s grip. “I had a lot of coffee while waiting for Brenda to drop off her new body butters.”

“Too bad,” Patrick pulled the covers up until they were nestled underneath his chin. 

“I’ll lay down with you if you get naked,” David whispered. 

“Mkay,” Patrick murmured as he pulled at his shirt, humming in contentment as nimble fingers took over and Patrick lifted himself up until he was crunched up. He fell back into his pillows once David had fully lifted the shirt over his head. 

His eyes remained closed as he pushed his shorts down and kicked them off and down to the end of the bed. 

“You didn’t even mess up the covers. I’m impressed,” David said. 

The bed moved and a slight breeze kissed at Patrick’s skin as David got under the covers. Patrick shimmied until David curled him into his side and Patrick sighed under the weight of David’s arm. 

The next time he woke up, it was to the feeling of hands sweeping over his bare back, down his ass and over the thigh he had flung over David’s hips. 

“Hey, Patrick,” David whispered. 

“Hm?” 

David’s hands were large, heavy and warm and Patrick began to contemplate the pros and cons to continuing to sleep and weighing them against the pros and cons for having sex instead. 

“Honey,” David’s voice was low in Patrick’s ear. 

A hand wrapped around the back of Patrick’s knee and in a feat of strength that would never fail to turn Patrick on, David pulled at Patrick until Patrick was on top of him, legs spread to fit perfectly over David’s thighs. 

Patrick blinked his eyes open as he felt David’s cock underneath him, trapped and firm between their naked bodies. 

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. “Hello.”

A smirk stretched its way onto David’s face. He was truly breathtaking and Patrick couldn’t hold back from kissing him. 

“I was thinking about you,” David murmured and Patrick sighed into another kiss. 

The kiss was lazy, still laced with sleep as Patrick slowly waked. It was messy with incoordination and Patrick couldn’t stop his hips from rocking, rubbing his soft cock against David’s firm one. 

A hand gripped at Patrick’s ass as another slid up Patrick’s back to hold the back of his neck steady. David’s hands were always so sure on Patrick and it made him whimper, too overcome with the feeling of  _ safe  _ to do much else. It was getting too warm under the covers so Patrick threw them off their bodies, desperate for a rush of cool air. 

“Wanna try something new,” David murmured as he shifted under Patrick’s body. His thighs lifted Patrick up slightly, his hands gripped Patrick tighter and then Patrick was being rolled over until he was flat on his back with David looming above him, tall and handsome, the man of Patrick’s dreams. 

“Okay,” Patrick hummed as David sat back. His hands were still on Patrick, soft on his skin as they skimmed along.. 

Patrick was growing hard with slow, pounding desire that coursed through his veins and buzzed at his skin, just ready to burst into flames once David was done looking at him and skimming, and was ready to take him apart instead. 

He ran his fingertips over David’s thigh lightly so the hair tickled at his skin. 

“I want to fuck you,” David said. 

Patrick couldn’t help it. The comment was right at his fingertips, the perfect, ripe, low-hanging fruit. 

“That’s not something new,” Patrick teased. The look of pure indignation on David’s face was  _ everything  _ and Patrick loved it. “Do I need to define  _ ‘new’  _ for you?”

“Oh my god,” David threw up his hands in annoyance and that move was  _ hot.  _

Patrick bit back a smile; the corners of his lips tightened and twitched downwards. He held his hand up, under David’s chin. 

“Spit?” Patrick asked. He pressed his lips together to hide the smirk that threatened to give him away. David rolled his eyes in response. 

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that’s not okay, but I figured after literal years of reminding you, it would’ve sunk in by now,” David lifted himself up and reached his arm out to get the tube of lube from the nearest nightstand. 

He held the bottle of lube out to Patrick, but before Patrick could take it, he brought it back closer to his chest in a fake out that had Patrick pouting because  _ that  _ wasn’t fair. 

“I’m going to fuck you, get you nice and close to coming,” David paused. Patrick hummed in agreement. 

“And then I’m going to stop,” David said. 

“I don’t like that part of the plan,” Patrick countered. 

“When I stop, can I put your new nipple clamps on you?” David asked. One of his fingernails scraped over Patrick’s nipple and Patrick shuddered as the thought and sensation married in his mind. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. 

David moved back so he was further away from Patrick’s body, but he did place a hand on Patrick’s ankle. 

“I’m going to tighten it slowly,” David explained. “We’re going to do the traffic light system, you remember we talked about that?”

Patrick let out a breath of acknowledgement. He was hard and needed David back on him, but he knew not to rush him. Instead, he focused on the wrinkle between David’s eyebrows.

“I need you to promise me something,” David murmured. 

“Okay,” Patrick focused on clicking his brain back into place, back into the moment. 

David moved until he was laying next to Patrick, the lube still in his hand. Patrick tried to turn to face him, but David’s thigh pined Patrick’s hips to the bed. Instead, David used a finger to pull Patrick’s chin to face him. 

“I know we’re using this as a way to explore your pain threshold, but I need you to be in tune with how it feels,” David ran his hand over Patrick’s chest. “Part of the sensation is the rush after I take it off, so I don’t want you to push yourself to take too much pain and then hate the feeling afterwards.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed. He watched as David’s eyes flicked over his face before he pulled Patrick into a kiss. Patrick’s eyes closed fully as David dug his teeth into Patrick’s bottom lip.

There was the soft snip of the bottle of lube as David opened it and then Patrick sighed into a kiss as David wrapped a slick hand around Patrick’s erection, his grip tight as he stroked Patrick. 

“All we did was talk about it and now you’re so hard,” David murmured as he dragged his lips down Patrick’s jaw, nudging Patrick until Patrick turned his head away so David could fit in the space between his face and shoulder. 

Patrick groaned as David shifted, moved more on top of Patrick, heavy over him as he pressed his hard cock into Patrick’s thigh. 

“Just fuck me already,” Patrick gasped as David’s slick fingers dipped down, over his balls to stroke at the sensitive skin right above his hole. 

“Impatient,” David clicked his tongue and Patrick rolled his eyes. David was born with the gift to tease until his lover was blue in the face and he would still be composed enough to draw it out even further. Patrick loved to tease, but was always,  _ always  _ susceptible to a begging David. 

David’s finger traced Patrick’s hole, pushed against the rim and Patrick bit off a moan once David was moving away from him. 

“What if,” David walked his fingers backup Patrick’s balls, up the cock that was straining and curved up to Patrick’s belly. 

“Hm?” Patrick hummed as he gripped David’s biceps. 

“You sucked my cock, just to get it nice and wet,” David said. He ran his fingertips under Patrick’s bottom lip, smearing the barest hint of lube on his skin. 

“Mhm, yeah,” Patrick whispered as he pulled at David’s arm, urging him up to the head of the bed. “Sounds like a plan.”

David moved up the bed and Patrick gripped at David’s hip as he propped himself up on an elbow so he could lean over David’s lap and take his cock in his mouth. 

“Patrick,” David moaned. He placed a hand lightly on Patrick’s head, just a reaffirming presence and Patrick wasn’t sure if he wanted David to push and pull and make Patrick take it, or pet at him as Patrick’s tongue worked him over, soft and plush as David throbbed in his mouth. 

Fingers tickled along the back of Patrick’s neck and Patrick relaxed under the gentle ministrations, let his jaw fall open a touch lower as he took David deeper. He sucked gently on the head as he moved his body so he was lying between David’s sprawled legs. 

“Lube?” Patrick asked as he ran his lips alongside David’s cock, a hand held out for what David would supply. 

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” David wrapped a hand around Patrick’s wrist and pressed his hand into David’s thigh. 

“Fine,” Patrick murmured as he took David’s balls into his mouth, licking between the two and sucking wet kisses into the skin. 

“You got so good at that,” David whispered as he tapped a finger along Patrick’s cheek as he sucked his cock into his mouth, cheeks hollow as he encased David completely in the wet heat of his mouth. 

He let go with a pop. 

“Had a good teacher,” Patrick pushed himself to sit. 

“Yeah?” David breathed. His eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. It took Patrick’s breath away. “Think he deserves more vacation days at work.”

“In his dreams,” Patrick responded as he stroked David’s cock, grip loose, intentionally not enough, just to get David panting for more.

“Hm, say more flattering things about me,” David teased as he pushed at Patrick’s shoulder until Patrick was rearranging himself so he was on his back, legs bent and knees spread. 

“Usually your fishing for compliments is more subtle than that,” Patrick bat back. 

David snorted as he drizzled more lube onto his hand. 

“Okay, gonna finger you now so you stop talking,” David ran a slick finger over Patrick’s hole, and this time instead of teasing him, he pushed his finger in, past the ring of muscle. 

Patrick moaned at the feeling of it, of David stretching him open, fucking him with a finger until he graduated to two. Then three. 

David fucked him with his fingers until Patrick’s toes were curling into the sheets.

“Fuck me, David,” Patrick begged. “Please.”

David pulled his fingers from Patrick’s body and reached over him. His fingers tickled up Patrick’s forearms until they were wrapping around Patrick’s wrists and guided them to the headboard. 

“Just hold on, honey,” David murmured. 

He kissed Patrick and Patrick tightened his grip on the headboard to keep himself from tangling his hands in David’s hair, and to keep himself steady as their kisses turned wet and frantic. 

“Come on,” Patrick gasped against David’s lips. 

David shifted down and before Patrick could register David pulling away from him, David’s cock was pushing at his entrance and Patrick’s breath hitched as David sunk into him, slow and steady until he bottomed out and Patrick’s fingers hurt from where he was gripping the metal of the headboard. 

“Yes,” Patrick gasped as David pulled out of him slowly. “Yes.”

Getting fucked by David was always a revelation. It was tender and breathtaking all at the same time, and soon Patrick was panting as David pumped into him, slow and smooth.

“David,” Patrick whispered as he reached down to grab at his own dick. 

“Nuh-uh, nope,” David said as he slapped at Patrick’s hand. 

“Please?” Patrick panted. He was stretched around David’s dick, just on the underside of being too much. 

“No,” David whispered as he leaned over Patrick. He kissed Patrick fast and dirty and Patrick did what he could to follow David’s lead. 

“But you feel so good,” Patrick responded. His words were swallowed up in another kiss, which David broke with a moan as he began to move his hips. He evolved from shallow thrusts to the long strokes Patrick loved. 

Patrick loved the yearning and anticipation that came with long strokes, loved knowing he had to wait for David’s cock to leave him until Patrick’s hole was clenching at just the tip of David’s cock before David was pushing back in, giving a hard thrust that moved Patrick a little further up the bed than when they started. 

He wanted to claw at David’s shoulders as David fucked him. He could feel his resolve shorting out as David brought him closer and closer to the edge, the thought of not being able to touch himself or David was driving him insane. There was something about having to control his hands, keep them on the headboard that was causing the other parts of him to lose control. 

His hips met David thrust for thrust as he leveraged against the headboard. Patrick’s cock was hard and throbbing, and Patrick was dying to touch himself, but David was murmuring sweet sentiments in his ear that kept Patrick grounded, in control enough to hold himself back. 

He wanted the rest of the plan too much to throw it all away for a moment of pleasure. 

“Look,” David whispered as he looked down between their bodies. “Look at your cock just begging to be touched.”

Patrick moaned as he looked down and he couldn’t look at his own cock for longer than a second before he was throwing his head back and trying to keep himself from coming. David was hitting that sweet spot every time and Patrick  _ loved  _ being stretched around David. Loved the burn of getting fucked hard. 

“It’s so red,” David gasped. “Look at how much you’re leaking.”

“I need to touch myself so bad,” Patrick’s cock was throbbing and his body was buzzing with anticipation, ready to let itself go. Patrick had come untouched enough times that he knew he was indanger of it today. 

“No,” David’s voice was rough in Patrick’s ear. David sat back and pulled on Patrick’s hips, moving him down the bed just another inch. 

Patrick’s arms tensed as he held on and the burn of being pulled taught was marrying the feeling of the precipice of an orgasm. 

“Hold on just a little bit longer,” David ordered as his voice shook and he fucked into Patrick harder in the short strokes that Patrick knew meant David was close. “I’m about to come.”

“Thank god,” Patrick whispered. 

David was glistening with sweat and Patrick had to close his eyes so he could survive the moment. 

He could hear David’s breath hitched and his eyes snapped open so he could watch David throw his head back as he came, his long lean body shuddered as his hips stilled and he let out a moan through the space where his teeth weren’t biting into his bottom lip. 

“Fill me up, David,” Patrick said as David moved his hips just a bit, milking himself dry in Patrick’s ass. 

“You’re a vision,” David murmured as he ran his hands over Patrick’s thighs. 

“A vision that really needs to come,” Patrick flexed his fingers, letting go of the bars just for a second to get the blood back to his fingertips. 

“Oh my god,” David gasped as he pulled out of Patrick slowly. “So impatient.”

Patrick could feel David’s come as it dripped past his hole with the movement. He thought briefly to the sheets, but then David was pulling something off of the bedside table and Patrick’s eyes widened at the nipple clamps. 

“Can you take a few deep breaths for me, honey?” David murmured. He pressed a hand flat to Patrick’s chest and Patrick followed the movement of David’s hand as David counted him through deep breaths. “Good.”

Patrick closed his eyes as he focused on breathing. 

“That was so good,” David said. There was the pass of lips on Patrick’s, but they were gone before Patrick could kiss back. “Want to make sure you’re here for the clamps.”

“Please,” Patrick begged as he opened his eyes to watch David loosen them. 

“You ready?” David asked. 

“So fucking ready,” Patrick responded. 

“I love your little sailor mouth when you get horny,” David teased as he slid one onto Patrick’s nipple, the metal cool against him. 

Patrick gasped at the pinch, at the fizzle of heat that spread out through where the clamp was pinched on his nipple. 

“Color?” David asked, his thumb rubbing circles right underneath.

“Green,” Patrick murmured. He watched with wide eyes as David clipped the second one on his other nipple. The sensation was sharp and Patrick gasped at it. David’s finger tapped at the first one, a gentle pressure against the dull throb the pain had subsided into. 

“I’m going to tighten them now,” David said as he fingered the clamp. 

“Please,” Patrick dug his toes into the bed as the clamp slowly tightened. 

It felt, Patrick wasn’t sure how it felt. It felt  _ good.  _ Different from spanking. The pain was centralized and sharper, unlike how David had spread each hit over every square inch of Patrick’s ass and upper thighs. 

“Green,” Patrick heard himself murmur. David tightened the other one and he wanted  _ more.  _ He needed more. He needed something to balance out the stinging pain that had increased as David had meticulously tightened the clamps. 

There was the soft brush of fingers over his cock and Patrick’s hips jolted at it. 

“Fuck,” Patrick turned his head so he could bury his mouth into his bicep. 

“Close your eyes and just let yourself feel it, honey,” David’s voice was gentle in the still air of the room and Patrick wanted to marry him all over again. His words coated Patrick like honey, a slow drip of molasses and the pet name had never been more appropriate. 

He let his eyes flutter closed as David shifted down the bed. 

“Tighten them, please,” Patrick gasped. He just needed a little more of the pinch. 

“Are you sure?” David asked. He shifted back up and Patrick shuddered as his hands swept over Patrick’s ribs. 

“Yes, please,” Patrick whispered. “Green.”

“Okay,” David tightened them just slightly. 

“More, green, please,” Patrick was losing himself in the moment, at wanting  _ more.  _ At wanting to take himself to the point where he physically couldn’t take it anymore. “Green, David.”

“Shhh,” David pressed a kiss into Patrick’s jaw. “Just a little bit more. Don’t want to actually hurt your cute little nipples.”

Patrick sighed as David tightened them just a bit more. It felt divine. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Patrick chanted as he felt himself tip over an edge. His body shook as he gripped the headboard even tighter. 

He cried out as he felt David’s tongue slide along the edge of one of the clamps, hot and wet as his nipple buzzed with sensitivity. 

“Fuck!” Patrick tried to clamp his legs together to get some sort of relief, but David was solid between them. 

His body was a live wire, about to burst into flames and then David closed his lips around his other nipple and sucked lightly as his tongue lathered the bud in spit. 

“Fuck! Fuck, David,” Patrick cried out. His face was pressed against the soft skin of his bicep, arm still extended and gripping the headboard. He dug his teeth into the skin of his own arm as a hand wrapped around his cock; the bite just enough of a quick, sharp pain to keep him from exploding at the simple touch, so similar to the initial sting of the nipple clamps, but over much faster than the throb that came after the clamps were on him. 

David had been playing him like a fiddle and now Patrick couldn’t take anymore. 

“I need to come,” Patrick squeezed his eyes even tighter together. A loud groan ripped itself from his chest as David tightened his grip on Patrick’s cock. 

“I need you to do one more thing for me,” David said, his voice hoarse. 

“I can’t,” Patrick cried. 

“Just one more thing, then you can come. Can you do one more thing? Color, baby.”

Patrick opened his eyes, releasing the tears that he had been holding back. “Green. I need to come. Green.”

“I know honey,” David looked up at where the bottle of lube had rolled to meet Patrick’s ribs. “I need you to pick up the bottle of lube. When I tell you to, I need you to drizzle some onto my fingers and then I need you to jack yourself off until you come.”

“Okay,” Patrick nodded through the fog that had settled into his brain. He could do that. He would do that. David was looking at him like he was a new Givenchy piece that David had in his cart on ebay and Patrick would do  _ anything  _ for that look. 

He watched as David loosened the clamps and threw them onto the ground. 

“Oh fuck!” Patrick gasped out at the rush of blood back to his nipples. 

“Now, Patrick,” David said as he held out a hand while moving from where he had been perched between Patrick’s thighs. Patrick fumbled with the bottle and drizzled some onto David’s fingers, his hand, the bed. Everywhere. 

He grabbed his cock but yelled out a cry when David pinched at one of his nipples, the lube created a slick sensation that had his cock twitching in his hand. Then David was sucking and licking at the other and Patrick’s back arched under the feeling. It was too much. 

It felt  _ so fucking good.  _

Patrick stroked himself once, then twice and then he was coming, hot spurts of come covered his hand as he stroked himself and David pinched harder, sucked more intentionally.

His whole body was on fire and he couldn’t stop his legs from falling open, his feet from pressing into the bed at a weird angle, his hips from surging up off the bed as he worked himself through the aftershocks, at the orgasm that was still surging through his skin. 

He couldn’t think of anything except the fact that he had been coming for  _ so long.  _

“So good,” David spoke around his nipple and Patrick’s face was covered in tears, his hand covered in come while the other still  _ gripped  _ on the headboard. 

Patrick was finally coming down the other side of the mountain, his body twitching as the orgasm slowed it’s ripples through his nervous system. 

The suction and pinching at his nipples was too much and Patrick let go of his cock to press his come covered hand against David’s shoulder, pushing him off of him. 

David let go and pressed one last kiss to Patrick’s sternum. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered. 

David moved so he was on his back and pulled at Patrick until Patrick was cuddled into his side, his thigh crossed over David’s hips. 

His sensitive cock pressed into David and he cried out as he rubbed his hips against David, chasing that hum of pain as his cock rubbed against David’s skin. There was still a steady thrum of pleasurable pain that coursed through Patrick’s nipples, into the skin around them. 

“Shh,” David whispered as he rubbed a hand over Patrick’s back. 

It felt like he was still coming, his orgasm not quite done. But it hurt too much to try to keep going. He was so tired. And thirsty. And warm from David’s body. 

David pulled him closer as Patrick whimpered. 

“God, David,” Patrick murmured as he pressed sloppy kisses into David’s skin. 

“Was that a good ‘god, David’ or a bad one?” David asked, his voice so soft and tender. 

“So good,” Patrick murmured back. 

“Good.”

David’s arms were tight around him and Patrick hummed in contentment. He’s never felt safer than he does in David’s arms.

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered. 

“Please don’t thank me,” David said in response. “I should be thanking you.”

“Okay,” Patrick said. “I don’t think I can move.”

David laughed and shifted beneath him. 

“No,” Patrick cried out as he grabbed at David’s skin before he could slide out from underneath him. 

“Just getting my water bottle,” David reached farther, but he was back in an instant. “Hydrate please.”

“Can you hold the bottle,” Patrick said as he lifted himself up to drink from the straw that David had flipped up for him. The water was ice cold and Patrick was happy that David had splurged on a nicer reusable bottle. Patrick had rolled his eyes at it when David tried to justify the price, but now Patrick was grateful the ice hadn’t melted already. “Can we lay here for a bit longer?”

“Of course,” David said as he ran a hand over Patrick’s hair. “Except not too much longer because you did get lube everywhere and I need to wash the sheets before it gets gross.”

“Okay,” Patrick said as he laid his head back on David’s chest. He looked up and couldn’t help but smile at his husband. “I love you.”

David’s smile was bright. Patrick shimmied up the bed until he could position himself in a way where he was still draped over David but could easily kiss him. 

“I love you too.”

They laid there a bit longer as they traded soft kisses, little presses of the lips that were barely kisses but made Patrick’s heart grow warmer and warmer. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, much much love to TINN and ships_to_sail. y'all are the real mvp.


	4. what he needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled the box that they kept their toys in out from under the bed and opened it. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He wanted to get spanked, but he passed the flogger and paddle; he wanted David’s skin on him, his hand.

Patrick sighed in relief as the door to Rose Apothecary closed behind the customer he just rang up. He could hear David talking on the phone and he bit his lip in annoyance, but persuaded himself to not say anything, even though it was time for him to take his lunch. It was Saturday, their busiest day, which meant that they took separate lunch breaks and David had asked to go first this time. He had forgone his second morning coffee which was usually what pushed him to a later lunch. 

He had let David go first because he was a loving husband, but David had been back there way longer than 30 minutes and Patrick desperately needed a break. He had been on edge all day and he just needed a moment to himself, where he could put on the headphones he kept back there and just  _ relax _ . 

He didn’t want to say anything, wasn’t going to, but then he heard Alexis’ laugh over the speakerphone and it was his turn for a selfish—a term he had learned from the Rose siblings. He grabbed his phone, but before he could turn around and stomp his way through the curtain, he realized it was only 12:25. David still had 5 minutes left of his lunch break.

“No,” he whispered as he realized there was a group of women walking up the stairs to the entrance of the shop. He didn’t have the patience for another single customer, let alone a group. 

Maybe he should ask David to come back from break early. He shouldn’t, but he could. David would be annoyed that his call with his sister was cut short, but Patrick could make it up to him later. 

The bell rang as the door opened and then Patrick jumped as David’s voice called out, “welcome to Rose Apothecary!”

“It’s time for your lunch,” David said as he tapped on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Oh, thank god,” Patrick huffed as he turned around to disappear behind the curtain. 

“Hey.”

Patrick froze as David grabbed his wrist. 

“Everything okay?” David asked when Patrick turned to face him. His eyebrows were laced in concern and Patrick let out a sigh. He pressed a fingertip to the deep wrinkle between David’s brow, which David immediately wrinkled his nose at. 

“Yeah,” Patrick said. “I just need a breather.”

“Okay,” David murmured as he let go of Patrick. 

Patrick ate his sandwich in record time and spent the rest of his break with his headphones on, listening to one of his MLB recap podcasts that he knew David hated. 

*

The day never got better. Patrick was restless and irritable. It got to the point where David suggested a walk around the block, but even  _ that _ didn’t help. After Patrick nearly scared off a third customer, he admitted defeat and banished himself to the back room for the rest of the day—with a long back pat from his husband.

Rain clouds had rolled in during their drive home and Patrick vaguely remembered seeing something in the forecast for rain later that night. He drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel before he pulled into their driveway. If he changed fast, he could go on a quick run before it started to rain. 

He was on the couch, tying his laces when David came into the living room, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

“So, I know we don’t tell each other what to do,” David said as he sat down on the couch, his legs curled underneath him as he picked up a singular popcorn. “But I really don’t want you running in the rain.”

“What?” Patrick’s head snapped up. “When did it start raining?”

“Literally just right now,” David turned on the tv and then tucked the remote under his thigh. “I started water for spaghetti. I’ll heat up the sauce and meatballs once that’s ready.”

“Okay,” Patrick kicked his shoes off and sunk back into the couch. He huffed a sigh and closed his eyes at the wave of irritation that moved through his body. 

“Still don’t know what’s wrong?” David asked as he held out the bowl. 

“No,” Patrick scooped a handful from the bowl. “I think it’s just one of those days.”

“Mkay,” David reached out and rubbed Patrick’s shoulder. “Let me know if I can do anything to help.”

Patrick pushed himself off the couch. 

“Thanks for taking care of dinner,” Patrick said. He stooped down to press a kiss to David’s temple on his way out, but David pulled him down for a real kiss. 

“Of course,” David murmured into the space between them before he stole another kiss then swatted at Patrick’s side as Golden Girls came back on after the commercial break. 

Patrick made his way back up the stairs to change out of his running clothes. He was frustrated with himself, at the fact that nothing he tried to get himself out of this funk was working. He just wanted a nice evening with David, but he was too on edge for that. 

He changed quickly, but before he left the bedroom, he noticed the jar of lotion on David’s beside table. It was the same one that David had massaged into his skin after he spanked him. He went over and picked it up, unscrewed the jar and smeared a touch of the lotion onto the back of his hand. 

His mind drifted back to that night and the feeling of calm that had settled into his bones afterwards, how every bit of tension in him had seeped out of him with each collision of David’s hand on his skin. 

That’s what he needed. 

He pulled the box that they kept their toys in out from under the bed and opened it. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He wanted to get spanked, but he passed the flogger and paddle; he wanted David’s skin on him, his hand. 

His hand passed over something cool and spiky. Patrick wrapped his fingers around it and pulled out the wartenberg wheel. He ran a fingertip over the spikes, making the wheel spin slightly and Patrick turned to place it on the nightstand. 

That was it. 

Patrick pushed the box back underneath the bed and finally made his way downstairs. The living room was empty and he found David standing at the stovetop, wearing a light gray apron as he stirred the contents of a pot. He walked up behind him quickly and wrapped his arms around David’s middle before David could turn around to face him. 

“I,” Patrick cut himself off, not sure how to voice how he was feeling and what he needed. 

David hummed as he wrapped a hand around Patrick’s wrist, still stirring with his right hand. Patrick could see the sauce simmering in the pot and the pasta boiling in a larger pot on the back burner. 

“I know what I need from you to get me out of this mood,” Patrick said. He dug his face into David’s shoulder, the sweater David was wearing was soft and a looser knit that Patrick would climb inside if he ever got the opportunity. 

“And what is that?” David asked.

A timer went off and David snapped at Alexa to  _ stop _ , clearly flustered from the interruption.

Patrick let David move from his arms and Patrick pulled down bowls and fished out silverware as David drained the pasta. 

“Can you please spank me tonight?” Patrick asked. The words were still foreign in his mouth, on his tongue. He had gotten used to asking for what he wanted, but  _ this  _ was still outside of his comfort zone. 

“Of course,” David’s brow arched as he turned his head to look at Patrick while his hands shook the full strainer. Patrick could see the question etched into David’s face and knew that David wasn’t going to push him. 

“Okay, thank you,” Patrick said. “Where do you want to eat?” 

“At the bar,” David responded. “I brought a bottle of wine from the store. It’s in my bag if you want to grab it.”

Patrick nodded. When he came back, the bowls were filled and David was waiting at his seat, perched so elegantly on a stool, legs crossed with a foot dangling so effortlessly. He had a bottle opener in one hand and opened the bottle quickly, the way that only happened with experience, efficiently and then he poured two glasses. 

David was perfect and Patrick tried to not let it sidetrack him as he sat on his own stool. 

“I also pulled out the wartenberg wheel,” Patrick said as he accepted the glass. 

“Mmm,” David hummed as he brought his own glass to his lips. “Those feel good.”

Patrick picked up his fork and began to twirl at his spaghetti. He let the noodles fall off the prongs.

“I think the spanking will help calm me down,” Patrick said as he used the side of his fork to break a meatball in two. “Give me something to focus on that isn’t me wanting to crawl out of my skin for some unknown reason.”

“And the wheel?” David asked as he uncrossed his leg and stretched one until it was draped over Patrick’s lap. One of Patrick’s hands automatically fell to rub at it. 

Patrick didn’t know how to describe that one, out loud at least. When he pulled it out, he had thought about how it would feel, to have the constant prickle as David rolled it over his skin. He had dragged it over a fingertip and he had instantly felt it running up the inside of his thigh, focused on the feeling trickling across his sensitive skin, each prickle there in a flash and then disappearing as it traveled. 

How did he put that into words?

“When I realized what I wanted—to be spanked—I was shuffling through the box to survey other options, and ran it over my finger and thought it felt good,” Patrick said. He wasn’t sure if David would understand his scattered train of thought, but he was his husband and David had never made fun of Patrick for any of his strange thoughts. Teased him, yes, but never anything malicious. “I want to feel each prickle everywhere, want to feel it moving across my skin. Focus on each little pin-prick.”

He looked up and smiled at the look on David’s face. 

“I love this journey for us,” David said as he reached a thumb out and dragged it over Patrick’s lower lip. 

They ate quickly as they passed stories from the day back and forth. Roland had come in during Patrick’s walk and David had  _ a lot  _ to say about it. 

“I don’t understand the  _ audacity _ —who does he think he is?” David threw up a hand and Patrick watched the wine in his other hand get dangerously close to sloshing over the side. 

“He’s lost touch with reality,” Patrick said as he leaned forward to kiss the scowl off his husband's face.

Dinner and wine had calmed his nerves just slightly, but Patrick was itching to get upstairs and move onto the second part of the night. He was seconds away from begging David to just go upstairs already, but if he’s learned anything from the early days of their relationship, it’s that being patient can have  _ very  _ rewarding consequences.

“I can do the dishes,” Patrick said as he stood up. David stopped him with a hand on his thigh. 

“I’ll do that,” David murmured. He ran his hand up Patrick’s side. “Go get comfortable upstairs. I’ll be up in a bit.”

Oh, his sweet, sweet husband. His husband was going to calm him down, give him what he needed without a second thought.

“Are you sure?” Patrick stepped into David’s outstretched arms. David was still on his stool and at the perfect height for Patrick to play with the hair at the nape of David’s neck as David pressed his cheek into Patrick’s sternum. 

“Yes, now go before I change my mind,” David swatted at Patrick’s ass and Patrick stepped out from the circle of his arms, but paused to kiss David. His fingers danced along the back of David’s neck. 

David reached back and placed his hands over Patrick’s as he leaned back from the kiss. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to feel so good,” David said as he pulled Patrick’s hands from his neck. “Go upstairs while I do the dishes.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed as he took a step away from his husband. 

“Shoo,” David waved a hand at him as he slid off the stool. 

“I’m going!” Patrick said as he shuffled out of the kitchen. 

Upstairs he showered quickly and stretched out on the bed. The duvet was soft against his belly and cock, the scent of their laundry detergent was still there and Patrick counted his inhales and exhales as he tried to will himself to keep still, to tame the restless energy that was coursing through his veins. 

The door creaked open and Patrick let out a deep breath as he turned onto his back.

“Hi,” David said as Patrick watched him lean against the door frame. 

“Hey,” Patrick responded. David smiled at him, one of his open, joyful smiles, and Patrick couldn’t help but give him one right back. 

“I must say, it is very nice to come up here and find you naked,” David said as he stood up straight and pulled his sweater off. “Would you be opposed to me placing a clothes ban for you in the house? The kitchen would be exempt from that, because that is a hazard.”

“Are you going to join me in the new nudity rule?” Patrick asked as he sat up. David folded his sweater as he walked into the closet. There was some rustling and Patrick  _ hoped _ that David was getting naked.

“Oh my god, no,” David answered, as he emerged from the closet in all his naked glory. 

“But you look so good,” Patrick said. He held out a hand, which David took, and he pulled David closer as he shifted onto his knees. Patrick wobbled on the bed, but David wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep him steady. 

Patrick kept his hands on David’s waist as he stared at David. David’s hands moved up, traced over Patrick’s neck until he was stroking at Patrick’s ear, his chin, his jaw. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” David murmured as he thumbed at Patrick’s bottom lip. Patrick just nodded at the words. “Just tell me if it’s too much. I’m going to take care of you, but I need you to take care of me as well. Please use your safeword when you need it.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed. Everything was still, the moment drawn out on a single breath as they stayed there, David’s thumb moving over Patrick’s bottom lip as Patrick breathed past it. 

“I love you,” David whispered. 

Before Patrick could respond, David’s lips were on his as they coaxed a kiss out of him. Not that David would ever have to try hard. 

“I love you,” Patrick breathed out in response once he had a chance. 

“Lay down, honey,” David said. He pushed at Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick followed the movement until he was laying on his back. He put his feet flat on the bed and let his knees fall apart as David shimmied his body between them. 

David ran his hands over Patrick’s knees, up his thighs and up Patrick’s ribs. It was hard to keep himself from urging David on, but Patrick held himself back and tried to savor the moment. He didn’t want to rush this, even though everything in him was screaming to get to the main event. 

He sighed as David’s hands left his body, but his hands were back on him quickly, both of them on his left ankle. David lifted his foot into the air and massaged the ball of his foot. 

“I wanna warm up your skin a bit,” David said as he dug his fingers into the arch of Patrick’s foot. His toes curled in reflex and he huffed a laugh as David smirked at him. “You’re so ticklish.”

“I think everyone is ticklish on their feet,” Patrick said as David’s fingers moved up to this ankle to rub at the thin skin. 

“Decades of pedicures have trained that out of me,” David said as his fingers rubbed over Patrick’s calf. They dug deep into the muscle before they skimmed along behind Patrick’s knee, which got another laugh out of him. 

“You’re the one exception,” Patrick said. David smirked in response, his fingers teasing so close to where Patrick wanted them. He let go of Patrick’s leg and switched to the other one, picked up Patrick’s foot and he worked the skin as he had on Patrick’s other leg. 

“I love being one of a kind,” David teased as his fingers fluttered against Patrick’s skin. 

Patrick kept quiet as David’s hands traveled up his leg, then they were teasing over Patrick’s abdomen, over his chest, across his collarbones, and then his hands were working both of Patrick’s arms at the same time. 

David’s fingers stopped at Patrick’s wedding ring and both hands came to cup Patrick’s hand. David brought it up, pressed a kiss to the ring before he dropped it gently back onto the bed. 

“I need to get supplies,” David said as he reached across Patrick to the nightstand. 

Patrick closed his eyes as the bed dipped under David’s weight and focused on spinning his impatience into anticipation. When he opened them, David was righting himself with a bottle of lube in one hand and the wheel in the other. He dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed and Patrick watched him pick up his left foot again. 

“Can you tell me about your day?” David asked. There was a prickle at his heel, which traveled up his foot and Patrick jerked it out of David’s hand.

“You were there for all of it,” Patrick complained as David’s grip tightened on his ankle. This time the prickles started at his ankle and Patrick shuddered as the sensation traveled up his leg as David dragged the apparatus across Patrick’s skin. 

It was a light scratch over his sensitive skin and Patrick felt like he was on fire as it skimmed over the back of his knee. 

“David,” Patrick whispered as David slowly, oh so slowly dragged it up the inside of David’s thigh. 

David’s free hand twitched where he had draped it over Patrick’s knee, his fingers drummed an indiscernible pattern on him. 

“Yes honey?” David’s voice was raspy, his eyes were wide and Patrick could tell that David’s brain was working fast, already four steps ahead. He had his  _ ‘planning’  _ look on his face and Patrick knew that whatever David was feeling out was going to be  _ good.  _

The poke of the toy was tantalizing on the inside of Patrick’s thigh and he wanted David to press it a little deeper into his skin. It was a light scratch on him, but he needed to  _ feel  _ it and not just be teased by it.

“Have you used this before?” Patrick asked and judging by the look on David’s face, the question didn’t land like he had wanted it to. David instantly took both hands off of Patrick and sat back on his calves as his eyes flashed to the wall above Patrick. 

“I have, why?” David stammered. “Is it, is it not good? Do you not like it? Am I hurting you?”

No, no,  _ no.  _ David’s shoulders slumped forward just the tiniest bit and Patrick could see David pulling into himself. 

“David, what? No, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Patrick said as he maneuvered his body so he was sitting in front of David. He took the wheel out of David’s hand, it slid effortlessly from his loose grip. “You’re making me feel good.”

“Okay,” David finally looked at Patrick. 

“Full disclosure?” Patrick asked as he laced his fingers with David’s.

David nodded and Patrick’s thumbs fiddled with the rings they could reach. 

“It feels really good and I want you to do it harder,” Patrick said as he let go of one of David’s hands to grip under David’s chin to keep him looking at Patrick. “I know that using too much pressure can break skin, and I don’t want to deal with blood today. I just don’t know what the limit is and I asked, because if you do, I want you to take control and show me how far I can take it.”

Patrick’s heart was beating in his throat and he had never been as scared of the potential for rejection, not since he first tried asking David out on a date. At least Stevie wouldn’t be walking in tonight. Hopefully. 

David shook his second hand free and brushed both hands over Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” David took a deep breath. His hands were on the back of Patrick’s neck, warm and reassuring. “Is this a sexual thing? Or just a you want to use the pain to help settle you and you don’t care if you come tonight or not thing?”

God, the love that is constantly coursing through his veins for David is overwhelming and rightly placed. 

“The second,” Patrick said. That was something he still struggled to internalize, that sex didn’t have to mean orgasms and coming. Or rather, sexualized activities didn’t have to be corralled into a box labeled sex. 

“Okay,” David whispered. He leaned forward and Patrick kissed him back, just as softly as David was pressing his lips to Patrick’s. “I’m still going to use this very softly on your body, until you get used to the feeling and then we can go from there.”

Patrick nodded his head at the sentiment. What David meant was that he needed to ease into the responsibility and Patrick couldn’t blame him for that. 

“How do you want me?” Patrick asked.

“On your back,” David said. Patrick moved with the pressure of David’s hand right between his collarbones. “I’m going to keep doing what I was doing.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed. David’s lips pulled into a smirk. 

“Before you  _ rudely  _ interrupted me,” David said, a full smile on his face. 

Patrick huffed in response and then his right ankle was in David’s hand and Patrick closed his eyes as he felt the tingle of sharp metal digging into the thin skin of his ankle. He tried to focus on the soft prickle as it moved up his calf, enjoying the tease of it and what it was promising to turn into. 

David lifted his ankle higher and Patrick opened his eyes at the stretch as David scooted closer, lifted it higher and dropped his leg onto David’s shoulder. Patrick laughed as David ran the wheel in the space behind his knee, but then shuddered as he did it again, but with more pressure and the tease of pain turned into actual stinging and then David lifted his leg even higher and then licked the same path, warm and wet along one of the most vulnerable places of Patrick’s body. 

Patrick gasped as David sucked a bit of the skin into his mouth and then cried out when David bit down, sharp and quick and Patrick’s breath was rushing in and out of his lungs when David repeated his actions. 

The desire was pooling low in his belly and Patrick was starting to harden, his cock much more interested than he had been earlier and he cursed it. This wasn’t supposed to be about sex. 

David raised an eyebrow at him and Patrick reached a hand down to stroke at himself. 

“Nope,” David batted his hand away, the wheel getting  _ very  _ close to Patrick’s cock. “We’ll discuss orgasms later, per what we decided earlier.”

The wheel was back on him as David placed Patrick’s leg back on his shoulder. This time when David wheeled it up Patrick’s leg, he pushed  _ harder _ so it was closer to what Patrick needed earlier. 

“David,” Patrick gasped as it skirted his nipple, and Patrick had a flash of a vision—of him in the future, clamps on his nipples, wheel traveling over his skin, ass red from flogging. He moaned at the thought.  _ Another day.  _

Bites and licks followed the path of the wheel. David sucked at Patrick’s skin as the pain from the wheel started to subside, like David was reminding Patrick of the feeling of the spikes on those specific parts of his body, even after the physical pain of it had subsided. 

“Turn over,” David murmured in the space right above Patrick’s lips. He avoided the kiss Patrick tried to give him with a  _ tsk.  _

Patrick rolled over onto his front and couldn’t stop himself from rutting against the bed. He was so hard and the friction felt  _ amazing.  _

“No, Patrick,” David’s voice was expasterated behind him, his hands pressed Patrick’s hips to the bed. “None of that. Do I need to strap you to the bed?”

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

“Oh my god, one new thing at a time,” David huffed. “Be good for me, okay, honey?”

Patrick hummed as he nodded. He crossed his arms and pillowed them underneath his head. 

This time, David brought the wartenberg wheel down on his right shoulder first and dragged it down his shoulder blade as he dug his nails into Patrick’s left leg and scratched 4 lines up the back of Patrick’s leg. He teased the swell of Patrick’s ass with light fingertips as the wheel stopped right above Patrick’s ass. 

Patrick whined at the loss of both sensations, until David repeated it, on opposite sides. 

It felt so, so good and Patrick melted into the bed below him. He was finally, finally able to keep his body still as he focused on the travelling sensations. He felt the restlessness slowly seep out of his pores, right where the wheel had poked him, felt the energy get wiped off of his skin where David ran a sweeping hand over Patrick’s sensitive skin. 

The sensation was too much and Patrick was still so hard as David ran the wheel in large arches across his back, moving it faster and with more pressure than he had been. What had started as a slight tickle, the barest hint of pain, had transformed into a hurt that had Patrick panting to keep up with it and hard as a rock against the bed. 

He wanted to rock his hips, to work the friction into something that would take the buzz off, but David had told him no and he was going to keep up his end of the bargain. Even if he could feel the wet spot forming on the sheets, right where the head of his cock was weeping. 

Metal dug into the curve of his ass and Patrick gasped. 

“Oh my god, you look so good,” David murmured as he dug fingers into Patrick’s ass. 

His skin was on fire as nails and the wheel scraped over him. It felt  _ great _ , fantastic, and Patrick was panting from it. He felt  _ so much better  _ than he had when they started, but there was still that soft, throbbing need in him to completely let go. He wanted to forget who he was. 

“David, can you spank me now?” Patrick asked.

There was a soft thud next to him and then both of David’s hands were on his ass, kneading the muscle.

“Mhm,” David said as he drummed his fingers on Patrick’s ass. “Do we want to count?”

“Can you just keep going until I safeword out?” Patrick asked. David’s hands froze and Patrick wanted to rip his own tongue out so he would stop asking stupid questions. 

“We can?” David said. “But you have to actually use it.”

“Okay,” Patrick breathed. He grabbed one of the pillows near his head and brought it in to hug against his head; the pillow case was soft against his cheek, comforting and smelling like the deep conditioner David used once a week. 

“Ready?” David’s voice was soft in the still of the room. 

“Yes,” Patrick whispered back. 

The first spank was light, a greeting from an old friend that Patrick hadn’t seen in a while. 

“Your ass is already red from the wartenberg wheel,” David said as he rubbed the skin that had been affected by the impact. “You look—”

David cut himself off with a groan and then there was another slap, on Patrick’s other cheek and Patrick moaned at the intensity of it, quicker than the other, but it didn’t hurt, only had the surprise of a quick sting. 

Patrick felt his fingers and toes relax at the next one, felt the heaviness of the day finally, finally take its turn leaving his body. The wheel had loosened it, had chipped away it until it was an oddly shaped lump in his throat and each slap on his ass was pushing it up and out of his body until he felt  _ free.  _

David kept a steady pace, raining slaps onto his ass and upper thighs, while whispering sweet nothings that had Patrick trying to keep tears at bay. 

_ I love you so much, Patrick.  _

_ Honey, your ass looks so good.  _

_ You’re going to feel so good after this.  _

_ I’m going to take such good care of you.  _

Patrick’s arms and legs felt heavy as David pushed his legs up and out so they were bent and Patrick’s ass was just slightly in the air. There was space between his hard cock and the bed. 

The first time David had spanked him, the air had been charged with a sexual energy that had frightened and confused Patrick, but now, this time, his mind was fuzzy, but clear, and focused on each spank, the feeling of David’s hands on him and how they chased all the bad out of Patrick’s body. David always chased the bad away.

He whimpered as David landed a particularly hard one right on the fleshiest part of Patrick’s ass, then grabbed the sensitive skin in a harsh hold that had Patrick breathing heavy. He let the tears seep past his lashes, eyes closed to everything but how David was making him feel. 

“So good,” Patrick whimpered. 

There was the soft press of David’s lips against his ass and he could feel the heat radiating in his skin, out away from his ass. 

“A couple more?” David asked. 

“Please,” Patrick gasped. 

He just needed a few more, just a few more to act as a safety net so the melancholy didn’t seep back into his brain when he least expected it. 

“Just a couple,” David said, his voice so sure and the fog cleared enough for Patrick to see what David saw, a man that was almost to the end of his rope. David was already pulling him back in. He knew Patrick better than Patrick knew himself and Patrick was so, so grateful that David was there to keep Patrick from completely getting lost in a place he didn’t know how to navigate. 

The spanks lessened in intensity until David was just stroking at his skin, murmuring about how  _ good  _ Patrick had done. 

Patrick pressed his face into the tear-soaked pillow. He garbled out a ‘ _ thank you’  _ and then David was laying down next to him. 

“Come here, baby,” David whispered. 

The  _ ‘baby’  _ flipped a switch in Patrick and suddenly Patrick was clinging to David. ‘Baby’ slipped out of David’s mouth infrequently, and only when David perceived Patrick to be at his most vulnerable.

David held him as Patrick breathed into his neck, his hands swept up and over Patrick’s back, massaged feeling back into his skin. 

“Thank you,” Patrick sniffled. 

Fingers rubbed along Patrick’s jaw, turned his head up to look at David. 

“Of course,” David said before he kissed Patrick, just a brush of the lips. “Anytime you need it, you just let me know.”

Patrick nodded and burrowed himself into David again. 

He was still hard, but the need to get off had lessened and he was so, so tired. David’s cock was half hard against him, but his hands lacked any urgency and Patrick made a mental note to take care of him later.

David shifted and moved away from Patrick, but Patrick cried out, still unable to form coherent words beyond  _ thank you _ , and grabbed at him before he could separate their bodies. 

“I need to get you water,” David said, but he moved back to where Patrick could reach him properly. 

“No, stay here with me,” Patrick insisted. 

“Just for a few minutes,” David gave in. “And then we’re going to get you moisturized and calm your angry skin. We can go downstairs and watch a movie together on the couch. Where there will be water and either cake or fruit, depending on what I didn’t eat last night.”

“Few more minutes,” Patrick murmured. 

More than a few minutes later, Patrick let David move away from him and held still as David rubbed lotion into the hot skin of his ass, into the puffy hand prints that David had left on him at the apex of the evening. He let David dress him in sweats and Patrick’s favorite of David’s sweaters, the one that boasted about believing in the power of love. 

They made it downstairs to the couch, and sipped on water and ate chocolate covered pretzels that David procured, since apparently, both the cake and fruit had already met their demise. 

Patrick felt good, even if he couldn’t sit on his ass and had spent the entire time on the couch, laying on his front with his head resting on David’s thigh. 

It was exactly what he needed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much love to tinn and ships_to_sail


	5. just a bed full of 1.5 canadians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then at some point tonight, I want to try using that new candle we got, see how you feel about wax play. Figured that’s something that will give your ass a break. It won’t leave any lasting impressions on your skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends. hope all is well, or as well as it can be, when you look at how you fit relative to everything that's going on. 
> 
> black lives matter and we all need to do what we can to make sure our POC friends are supported and loved as the war rages on. 
> 
> as we enter this month pride, i hope all our LGBTQ+ friends remember the blood, sweat and tears that the generations before us gave to ensure our freedom and rights. pride began as a riot, led by POC and we would be nowhere if it wasn't for them. maybe we'd be somewhere, but our journey wouldn't be where it is now; it wouldn't be what it is now. we are not free until they're free.
> 
> please feel free to send me the information to different organizations that are supporting protestors and black lives matter. i've made donations this weekend, but would love to make more when i get my next paycheck.

It was still dark outside, Patrick could tell through his closed eyelids. There was movement next to him, but it stopped as David settled. 

Eyes still closed, Patrick rolled over to curl behind his husband, but he drew a shaky breath as his ass rubbed against the bed. 

“Oh,” He breathed as he settled back onto his front. He reached behind him to raise the sheets off his ass. He kicked at the blankets until they were folded over themselves, covering David in double the warmth. 

“You okay?” David’s sleepy voice spoke. 

“Yeah, my ass is sore,” Patrick said. He opened his eyes and turned his head so he was watching David. 

“Here,” David reached over and grabbed something off his nightstand. “Let me put more lotion on you.”

“I’m fine, go back to bed,” Patrick said as he folded his arms underneath his pillow. 

“No, I’m going to do this for you,” David unscrewed the jar and scooped out some of the cream with two fingers. 

“Okay, David.”

He sighed as David rubbed the cool lotion into his skin, over his ass and even into the skin on the back of his thighs. 

“How does that feel?” David murmured. 

“Good,” Patrick whispered. 

He watched as David put the closed container back onto his nightstand. David shifted the blankets until he was able to cuddle into Patrick’s side, his head rested on Patrick’s elbow. 

“Sleep time,” David whispered. 

Patrick fell asleep to David’s light snores. 

*

Patrick watched as David walked up the stairs to the store, his hands full of to-go cups. 

David let out a deep sigh once he was in the store and Patrick accepted the drink David held out as he reached the register. 

“I mentioned to Jocelyn that twe were going to be closed for the long weekend,” David said as he propped a hip against the counter. “So the entire town will know within the hour.”

Patrick hummed as he took a sip of tea. 

“Did you invite Stevie and Twyla over for the BBQ?” Patrick asked as he set his cup down.

“Told Twyla when I ordered,” David said. Patrick raised his eyebrows at him. “I whispered it and told her that it was a closed invite list.”

“So we’re going to have to buy extra burger supplies?” Patrick teased. 

“Yes. Enough to feed the carnies that are undoubtedly going to show up, and then extra to have for leftovers so I don’t have to cook at all this weekend,” David clarified. 

Patrick raised his eyebrows at him. 

“So you don’t have to cook,” David corrected himself. 

“That’s more like it,” Patrick laughed. He noticed someone walking close to the stairs to the store, but they kept going. “So we’re going to spend most of the weekend in bed, right?”

“Who have I turned you into?” David murmured as he bent over the register, dangerously close to invading Patrick’s space. 

“Well, it is Canada Day, and between the two of us, that’s 1.5 Canadians. We really should be celebrating ourselves as well; not just the country,” Patrick reasoned. 

“You’re a monster,” David said. But he pursed his lips for a kiss and Patrick knew a cue when he saw one. 

*

“What if we got a tv for the bedroom?” David said as he walked out of the bathroom. 

“You would never get out of bed if we did,” Patrick put his book on his nightstand. “And I don’t think you would take bed sores well.”

“Ew,” David gasped as he got into bed. “No thank you.”

“Thought so.”

Patrick turned to face David who was already leaning towards Patrick. 

“It’s going to be nice hanging out with you this weekend,” David said. Patrick shivered under David’s touch as he ran a fingertip over Patrick’s forearm. 

“We spend all day together. You’re not tired of me yet?” Patrick asked. 

David shook his head. 

“Hey,” David nudged at Patrick’s chin. “What if we tried something new tomorrow?”

“Like you helping me with the yard work?” Patrick joked. He laughed when David rolled his eyes at him. 

“Oh my god, could you imagine?” David pitched an eyebrow at him. 

“Wanna tell me what you were thinking, then?” Patrick hooked his ankle around one of David’s. 

“I was looking through my journal,” David paused to pluck at the shoulder of Patrick’s t-shirt. “And I came across our ‘things to try list’, and if you’re up to it, I was thinking we could do something from the list.”

“I could be persuaded,” Patrick teased. He reached for David’s hand and held on tight. 

Patrick was intrigued. So far, he had been the one to ask and pull items from the box that he wanted to try. This was the first time that David was making the initial move. Even when they had used the nipple clamps, Patrick had told him days before that’s where he wanted to start 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Patrick asked after David just pulled his lips into his mouth in response. 

“Not yet,” David said as he shook his head. “I keep oscillating between a few ideas.”

“Oh, I like it when you oscillate,” Patrick grinned as he pushed himself up and over until he was straddling David, their hands still connected next to David’s head. 

David smirked at him and then there was a hand running up Patrick’s thigh. It settled on his hip before it dipped inside the back of Patrick’s pajama pants. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Excuse me,” Patrick scoffed, but he bent down and kissed the smirk off his husband's face. 

“Excuse ME,” David murmured. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and Patrick let out a gust of air as David tugged at him. They traded lazy kisses as Patrick slowly fell into him, until David was laughing underneath him and then he was urging Patrick under the covers. 

*

Patrick pulled the covers over his head when he felt David poke at his hip. He wasn’t ready to face the day yet. 

“Patrick,” David whispered. “Wake up and hang out with me.”

“Go back to sleep,” Patrick murmured. He grabbed David’s finger that was still pressing incessantly into him and pulled until David’s arm was around him. 

“I’ve been trying,” David said. He buried his face into the back of Patrick’s neck and Patrick couldn’t help but reach back and dig his fingers into David’s hair. “But I can’t.”

“Okay, tell me about what you want to do today,” Patrick said. If he could get David talking, he could probably sneak in a nap while David was distracted. 

“First, we need to go get groceries and the supplies for tomorrow evening,” David said. He moved the arm that Patrick had wrapped around himself and rubbed at Patrick’s bicep. Patrick was almost asleep, his eyelids were heavy and his lungs were working slow and steady. “If we go to the good grocery store in Elmdale, we can go to that bakery we like for breakfast.”

Patrick hummed in response. 

“Then at some point tonight, I want to try using that new candle we got, see how you feel about wax play. Figured that’s something that will give your ass a break. It won’t leave any lasting impressions on your skin.”

Patrick opened an eye at that. 

“We could whip out a blindfold. I want to take you apart slowly, play with different sensations on your skin,” David’s voice was low and it tickled at the back of Patrick’s exposed ear.

Patrick was awake. 

“I want to make you come and make you feel good until you can’t take it anymore, until it hurts and you’re begging me to stop,” David pressed a kiss to the back of Patrick’s neck.

He turned around until he was facing David. 

“Shall we get started on that?” Patrick hooked a leg over David’s hip. 

“Unfortunately, we do have to do all the boring stuff first.”

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Don’t give me that look,” David said. He flicked at Patrick’s mouth. “Whenever I want to fuck, you say you have to finish mowing the lawn, but when you want to fuck—”

Patrick pushed David down and straddled him. 

“Okay, one kiss and then we’ll get ready and go to the bakery?” Patrick murmured. 

“Can I get two pastries?” David tilted his head back into his pillow; his hair dark against the pillow where it curled against the fabric, messy from Patrick’s hands in it the night before. 

“When have I ever stopped you?” Patrick asked. 

David pursed his lips and Patrick kissed him three times. And then a fourth for good luck. 

*

Patrick stared at the lit candle and blindfold that was on the nightstand. The candle smelled good and the fire glowed in the dim lighting of their bedroom. David had laid one of their old sheets on the bed and left Patrick to go do god knows what.

Patrick had to admit, the wax was intimidating. That was one item that David had pointed out while they were shopping and Patrick had shrugged at it. David put it in their cart with a  _ ‘I think you’ll like it, and if you don’t, I do’.  _

When it arrived, Patrick had taken it out of the box and held it out to David.  _ “Show me?”  _ Patrick had asked and David got up and returned to the living room with the candle lit. They let it burn as they pulled out the other new items. 

After a while, David blew out the candle and grabbed and turned Patrick’s wrist.  _ ‘Can I?’  _ he murmured. Patrick had nodded and David held it over his skin,  _ ‘There are two types of wax play. There’s the more traditional candle you burn in your house, but that can be dangerous because those get very hot. This one melts into more of an oil than a wax.’  _

He dripped the oil up the inside of his forearm. It was … not what he was expecting; better than he expected and it was put on the docket. 

There was a soft knock on the doorframe and Patrick looked over to see David leaning against it in his boxer briefs— so much olive skin on display. the ice in his water bottle rattled as he crossed his arms. 

“Come here often?” Patrick asked as he tilted his head. He watched as David’s eyes narrowed. 

“That one was bad,” David said. He pushed himself off the frame and Patrick watched as David strode to the bed and leaned over to look into the candle jar. “It’s almost ready.”

He put the bottle down and then Patrick reached out to pull him down onto the bed. 

“I’ll start working on my pick up lines. I’m very out of practice,” Patrick teased as David pulled at his underwear. He lifted his hips so David could shimmy them down and then off his feet. David’s boxer-briefs were next and Patrick hummed in appreciation as David lowered his naked body down onto Patrick’s. 

“Mhm, please do,” David's eyes were screwed shut and nose wrinkled as he nodded playfully. Patrick reached a finger up to smooth over the crows feet that deepened with the facial expression. 

When David finally opened his eyes again, Patrick just smiled at him.

“Wanna make out?” Patrick asked. David rolled his eyes, but kissed him anyways, which Patrick took as a win. 

He took it as a double win when David’s lips trailed lower. 

“David,” Patrick gasped as David took one of Patrick’s nipples into his mouth. His tongue teased him before his teeth dug into him and he gasped at the quick bite before he pulled at David’s shoulders until David was within kissing reach. 

He hooked a leg around David’s. David pulled it up higher so it was on his hip, then did the same for the other and then David was settled in the space between them, their cocks trapped together as David rutted his hips against Patrick’s. 

Patrick twisted a hand into David’s hair once he broke off the kiss to nose along Patrick’s jaw and bite at his ear. David’s breath was warm on him and Patrick shuddered at the feeling of being surrounded by David. 

He moaned as a hand snaked down his side and over his ass until a dry finger rubbed against his hole. 

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Patrick yanked at David’s hair until David’s face was right in front of his. 

“Usually, it takes longer until you’re begging,” David smirked. 

“Didn’t say please,” Patrick reached up, because if David wasn’t going to kiss him, he was going to kiss David. 

“Wanna suck your cock,” David murmured against his lips. 

“Please,” Patrick let go of David’s hair so David could move down his body. His legs fell open without David’s hips to keep them up. 

David pushed them apart farther as he nosed along Patrick’s cock, breath warm and humid on him until he closed his lips around the head of Patrick’s cock. 

David’s mouth was a revelation and Patrick arched his back as David ran his tongue over Patrick’s hardening cock. A finger teased along his balls and Patrick looked down to a smirking David who did that thing with his tongue around the head of Patrick’s cock that had Patrick’s eyes fluttering closed and a groan tumbling out of his throat. 

His mouth was wet and warm and Patrick was drowning in it. He moaned at the hand that wrapped around him and he threw a hand down to tangle in his husband’s hair, the locks silky to his touch. 

He was so hard and panting; torn between wanting to move on to the next activity and coming down his husband's throat. Fingertips traveled up his thighs, drummed on his hips and Patrick shuddered at the touch. His eyes snapped open when David took him deep in his mouth and Patrick watched in admiration as David pulled off so, so slowly, his eyes trained on Patrick’s the entire time. 

“How’re you feeling?” David asked before he took Patrick’s balls into his mouth. 

“God, David,” Patrick huffed out with a deep breath. “You know—how I’m feeling.”

David hummed against him and pressed a kiss to the inside of Patrick’s thigh. 

“Wait, what?” Patrick lifted his head as David backed away from him and off the bed. 

“Hold on,” David murmured. He rounded the bed and pressed a hand to Patrick’s sternum. “What’s the safeword?”

“Lavender,” Patrick whispered in response. “Kiss me.”

David’s lips were gentle on his. When he went to pull back, Patrick reached out to pull him back in for another. 

“The candle is ready,” David ran a finger over Patrick’s cheek. 

Patrick nodded. He watched with wide eyes as David blew out the candle. Soft billows of smoke travelled up, curling through the air and Patrick watched it, transfixed as it moved through time and space. He was nervous, but his heart pumped adrenaline through his veins and he was—

“You ready?” David asked as he picked up the candle and moved until he was straddling Patrick’s hips. Patrick bit at his lip, but then David smiled at him and he instantly felt peace, everything in him stilled. The adrenaline settled and the nerves were wiped from his brain. 

“Yeah,” Patrick responded. He pressed his fingers into David’s knees, thankful that they’re within reach. 

David ran a finger down the middle of Patrick’s chest. 

“I’m going to drip it here, okay?” David asked. 

“Yes,” Patrick breathed. 

David lifted the candle and tipped it slowly until the smallest bit drizzled onto Patrick’s skin. 

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick gasped. “Fuck.”

The oil was warm, hot on his skin, a flash of heat almost unbearable, a surprise flash of pain that lessened gradually. Much slower than the spanking had, the pain was lasting like the nipple clamps, but not the same.

“How does that feel?” David asked. 

“Good,” Patrick moaned.

David tipped the jar and poured a small pool lower than the first drops. Patrick’s stomach quivered under it and David rubbed the oil into his skin, over his abdomen and across his ribs. 

“Oh,” Patrick propped himself up on his elbows as David dripped drops of the oil right above his belly button, then below across his hips. 

Each drop was just as warm as the ones before, each a surprise jolt of  _ hot  _ that had Patrick panting. 

“Put the blindfold on,” David nodded to the blindfold that sat on the nightstand. “You can always safeword out okay? At any time.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered.

Patrick reached for it with a shaky hand. It was silky, and as soon as it was on his head, David drizzled a steady stream over the inside of Patrick’s thigh. It was different with the blindfold. The surprise married with the flash of pain was intense and Patrick could get addicted to it. 

There was something about laying out naked, blindfolded, open to his husband that caused Patrick’s mind to swim in love and devotion.

“Fuck!” Patrick bit his lip and reached out in search of David’s knees, but the bed dipped as David moved. He couldn’t find any part of his body, so he twisted his fingers into the sheet as David dripped the oil onto his other thigh. 

He trembled as David ran a warm finger in the crease of Patrick’s thigh and hip. He was so worked up, hard and begging to be touched.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick wished he could see him, could see the self-satisfied look on his face that he knew was there. 

“Such a dirty mouth,” David teased. 

Patrick breathed in a shuddering breath as the slick oil hit his Adam's apple and then David’s fingers rubbed the oil up to his jaw. There was a light thud and then Patrick was being kissed. David’s tongue was sloppy on him and Patrick reached and wrapped his arms around the back of David’s neck. 

“Hold on,” David whispered and then he was breaking past Patrick’s weak hold on him. 

He held back a protest when he heard the water running in their bathroom. He could hold on, wait for David, wait for his husband to unravel him like he had been waiting for. 

“I’m back,” David murmured as the bed dipped.

“Thank god,” Patrick let out as David pushed at Patrick’s legs until they were spread and bent. 

There was a soft click and then David’s warm, slick hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed. David laughed but kept stroking him. 

“So here’s the next step,” David said. “Patrick?”

Patrick lifted his head with a hum. 

“How’re you feeling?” David asked, voice low and warm. He let go of Patrick’s cock and Patrick whined as he missed the tight hold David had been stroking him with. 

“So good,” Patrick rasped out. 

“Perfect.” A hand trailed up Patrick’s thigh and Patrick could  _ hear  _ the smile in David’s voice. 

“You going to touch me again?” Patrick asked, in desperation really. 

“Greed is not a good look on you,” David said in response. 

“I wouldn’t—” Patrick cut himself off with a groan as David grabbed his cock again. 

“You ready?” David asked. 

“For what?” 

Patrick let out a moan when a slick finger ran over his entrance. “Yes!”

“Not yet,” David said instead. His hand was back on Patrick’s cock and Patrick didn’t know if he was upset about it or not. 

There was the click of the bottle of lube and Patrick clenched his hands in suspense of whatever David was planning. He held his breath, then kept holding it and then let it out in a whine when David didn’t touch him. 

“Can you do something?” Patrick gasped. 

“I am doing something,” David murmured. “I’m touching myself.”

“Oh fuck,” Patrick groaned. He wanted to  _ see  _ him, but he couldn’t. He could hear him, the soft slurp of David’s lubed up hand on himself. 

“Getting myself ready for you,” David teased. 

“You have to touch me before you can fuck me,” Patrick countered. 

There was a ghost of a touch on Patrick’s knee, up his thigh. He jumped when a slick finger ran over his balls, teased along them before a hand wrapped around them and David held him in his palm. Another hand wrapped around his dick and Patrick tilted his head back into the pillow. 

David was a tease and Patrick loved it, loved how good David could make him feel; loved, adored,  _ sexy.  _

That’s how he felt when David let out a groan as he twisted a fist over Patrick’s cock. 

“You are so hot like this,” David murmured. 

Patrick’s skin was on fire, his nerves tingled as David let go of his balls and traced a line up his abdomen, his finger dipped into a pool of the oil and spread it over Patrick’s nipple. The oil had cooled and David’s fingers were slippery on his nipple as he twisted and pinched at it. 

“David,” Patrick whispered. The sheets were soft in his hands, but he was losing it, he felt like he was floating and all that could bring him back down to earth was David fucking into him. 

“You ready?” David asked. His hand stilled on Patrick’s cock and Patrick let out a squawk of protest. 

“I’ve been ready!” Patrick huffed. 

“Rude,” David whispered. 

A finger pushed into Patrick and Patrick gasped at the sensation. 

“Yes!” Patrick reached a hand down and sighed as a hand tangled with his, their fingers intertwined together. 

“Oh my god, you sound like I haven’t touched you in weeks,” David joked. 

A finger turned to two and Patrick writhed on them, tilted his hips and chased David’s movements. The bed moved and then David’s tongue was running over his balls and Patrick was overwhelmed by the feeling of  _ David  _ surrounding him. 

With the third finger, Patrick was begging to be fucked. He needed it, needed more than just the jerky pleasure of David pressing against his prostate with each stroke out. He needed to be full of his husband, wanted to feel his cock in him.

David pulled his fingers from Patrick’s body. 

“Can you turn over?” David patted at Patrick’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whispered. He lifted a leg to roll over onto his front, but then he paused. “Can you guide my leg so that I don’t kick you in the face?”

David laughed and then he pushed and pulled at Patrick’s body until Patrick was on his front and ready to be fucked. He readjusted the blind fold and furrowed his brows at the heavy scrape of something moving against the floor. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” David said and Patrick hummed in excitement. “But you can’t come until I tell you that you can.”

“Fine,” Patrick breathed out. 

He could do that, he could definitely do that. He felt a pressure against his hole and then David was pushing into him. David was buried to the hilt and a hand was on his cock and maybe, maybe he couldn’t hold on. 

Getting fucked by David was so, so good and Patrick groaned as David’s heavy, thick cock rubbed against his prostate. 

He revelled in the feeling and then he jerked in surprise at the sudden heat between his shoulder blades. 

“Oh!” Patrick gasped as the oil dripped lower as David’s hips moved gently, rolling in and out of him. 

David rubbed the oil over Patrick’s back and the warmth seeped into his skin. 

“David!” 

There were short, sharp drips of the oil on his ass, moving over his cheeks and he moaned at the sensation of the lasting discomfort the hot oil brought. 

The thud of the candle being put back on a surface was loud and then David’s hands were tight on his hips as he picked up the pace, fucked into him harder and faster and Patrick screwed his eyes shut even tighter under the blindfold. 

“David,” Patrick chanted. “David, David.”

He was so full, so close to the edge, he just needed a hand on his cock to take him there, but David’s hands were firm on his hips, unmoving and Patrick groaned. 

“Your ass feels so good,” David gasped out. “I’m so close. Watching you shake with pleasure, moan and gasp as I poured that wax on you? Beautiful.”

Hearing David wax poetic about him was overwhelming. 

“Come in me,” Patrick begged. “Do it, David. Come in me.”

“Fuck!” David’s hips stilled as he came, buried deep in Patrick as he filled him. 

“That’s it, baby,” Patrick murmured as David began to move again, fucking him slowly as he rode through his orgasm. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” David said. There was a kiss on Patrick’s back and then David was pulling back. 

He stroked Patrick’s cock and Patrick jumped, his head still swimming with the sensation of David coming in him. 

“Please, David.”

The desire was coursing through him. It pounded in his veins and he was overcome with it. 

David’s hands were light on him, just a tease and then fingers prodded at his hole, stroked along the sensitive skin, still stretched from David’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as a finger dipped into him and immediately stroked at his prostate. 

The finger was insistent, it worked at him until Patrick was shaking, while the hand on his cock was still gentle. He trembled from the ministrations. He couldn’t think. Not with David milking his prostate the way he was, a direct contrast to the soft pets to his cock.

David’s name fell from Patrick’s lips without him realizing, each one bleeding into the next pronunciation. 

It was too much and Patrick was on the brink. 

“You need to come?” David asked. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. 

“Too bad. Not yet,” David teased. 

“Not fair,” Patrick pouted. 

It was too much. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t wait. 

“One more minute,” David said as his hand stroked him faster, his grip tighter. 

Patrick tried to school his body, keep it still, but he couldn’t. He was shaking like a leaf in a breeze, unable to form a coherent thought while David gave him wave after wave of delicious pleasure. 

“Okay, you can come,” David murmured with a kiss to his ass cheek. 

He tumbled over the edge as David stroked him and pushed and teased at his prostate. It was too much, but David led him through it, kept touching him as Patrick came and came. 

“David,” Patrick dug his teeth into his lip and breathed through the orgasm. His body was on fire and David played him through it. 

“I’m going to keep going,” David’s hands never faltered on him, kept the same strokes and tapping on his prostate going. “Safeword out when you need it.”

Patrick nodded. He was still on his elbows and knees, just barely holding himself up. 

David’s fingers were teasing his ass, pulling at his sensitive hole and dipping in. The bed moved and Patrick focused on keeping himself up.

But then David’s mouth wrapped around Patrick’s cock and Patrick whimpered at the feeling. His cock had started to soften, but now it was making a valiant attempt at staying hard. 

“David,” Patrick whimpered. He dug his fingers into the fluff of the pillow closest to him and brought it down to hug against his chest while he fought against pushing his hips down and closer to David’s mouth. 

It was a lot, too much and his body shuddered as he came again, weakly, but he did it. 

“Turn over,” David murmured against the head of his cock. The bed shifted and dipped, hands pulled at Patrick’s ankles and then Patrick was on his back. “Take off the blindfold.”

Patrick raised a clumsy hand and pushed the blindfold up and off his head. He opened his eyes and sighed at the dim lighting. 

“Just a bit more,” David murmured. 

This time, when David put his hand on Patrick’s cock, it was uncomfortable and Patrick gasped at the edge that came with it. It was too much and then a finger pushed past the used and sensitive rim of his asshole. 

“David,” Patrick furrowed his brows and focused on his breaths, keeping them steady and deep as David stroked him. 

It hurt in a similar way that a bruise did. Where it hurt to push on it, to keep pushing and poking at it, but you couldn’t stop because it still felt good enough that you wanted to do it more and more. 

“I—” Patrick cut himself off with a cry as David’s finger stroked his prostate. 

His body was pulled taught, his toes curled into the bed painfully and he was ready to snap, but he wanted to hold on, just a little bit longer. 

This was so different from the other stuff they had tried and Patrick didn’t know—he just didn’t know. 

Each movement from David pushed a knife through him. His cock was desperate to get away from it, his ass was sensitive and he felt like he was walking on a tightrope. He leaned one way and he was being drowned in pain, leaned the other and he was swimming through pleasure. 

He loved doing it with David, but there was something about it—

“Lavender!” Patrick cried out. 

David’s hands were off of him in an instant. Patrick looked down at him and blinked slowly as David pressed a kiss to his knee, then his thigh, then hip and then he was kissing him, so, so softly. 

“Hey,” David swiped a hand under Patrick’s eye and he furrowed his brow in surprise at the wetness that was spread over him. David kissed right under his eye and when did Patrick start crying? “You did amazing.”

“Yeah?” Patrick wrapped an arm around David’s shoulders and pulled him down until he was laying on him. 

“So good,” David repeated. 

David moved off of him and Patrick let him. He was too tired to protest, to keep David close to him. 

He didn’t go far. Instead he picked up Patrick’s foot and massaged up his leg before he switched to the other one. He closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of David’s hands on him, relaxing the muscles that had seized up in the last throes of pleasure. 

“Honey?” David’s voice was in his ear and he opened his eyes to see David next to the bed. “Let’s get you in the bath. Get the excess candle oil off of you.”

“Okay,” Patrick murmured as he sat up. 

“Water,” David held his water bottle out to him and Patrick took it dutifully. 

He slurped down a flood of water, the ice cold felt good trickling down his throat.

Patrick let David lead him into the bathtub. 

After he was lowered into the water, David sat on the mat next to the tub. 

“What did you think?” David asked as he dipped his fingertips into the water, his arm resting on the lip of the tub. 

“I loved the candle,” Patrick said as he dropped his head back onto the bath pillow David insisted on. 

“I could tell,” David teased. 

“Blindfold was great,” Patrick wrapped his fingers around David’s where they were resting in the bubbles. 

“I’ve met very few people who don’t like it.”

Patrick bit his lip while he weighed on how to say what he wanted to say. 

“I don’t know how I feel about the overstimulation,” Patrick huffed out. 

“Okay.”

When Patrick looked at him, his husband was smiling at him and his eyes were so kind. 

“I just,” Patrick drew his knees up to his chest. The bathroom renovation was one that David had pushed for, even though Patrick was pushing for new flooring in the kitchen. The bathroom was  _ fine,  _ but the addition of the large tub had been one that Patrick greatly appreciated. “It hurt. Which I liked, but it felt so centralized on my dick and asshole? Like, I kept going between it hurt too much and it felt good, but I was oscillating so quickly between the two that it just wasn’t worth it?”

David leaned over the tub and pressed his lips against Patrick’s temple.

“You don’t have to like it,” David murmured. “It’s really okay if you didn’t. We don’t have to revisit it.”

“Okay,” Patrick whispered. 

“I’m going to hop in the shower real quick and then pick up food from the cafe,” David said as he stood up. 

“No,” The water sloshed dangerously close to the edge of the tube and Patrick moved to grab his hand. “I’ll cook something fast. Get in with me.”

“Okay,” David moved back to the tub. 

Patrick kept his legs open as David got into the tub and settled between them, his back against Patrick’s front. 

“Hey,” Patrick murmured into David’s ear. “I love trying new stuff with you.”

“Me too,” David whispered back, just as softly. 

“Can I wear one of your sweaters again when we get out?” Patrick asked. He held his breath as he waited for the response. After years of being together, it was still a big request, but right now, Patrick wanted nothing more to be enveloped in his husband’s scent. 

“Of course,” David patted at Patrick’s arm. “You can wear my Rick Owen’s gray asymmetrical hoodie.”

“That’s the long one?” Patrick asked. 

“Yeah, feels like you’re wearing a blanket. You’ll love it.”

David picked up a handful of bubbles and turned. He placed it on Patrick’s head and Patrick blinked at him. 

“But before that, I’m going to rub more lotion on you,” David said as he turned back around and settled into Patrick’s front.

“Does my skin have to be soothed after what we just did?” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders.

“No, I just like how soft your skin gets when I use that lotion,” David shimmied his shoulders in Patrick’s hold. “That plus the oil? It’s going to be magnificent.”

“Okay, David.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whether--this is for you. thank you for being the reason why i put my phone down, avoided tik tok and actually edited lmao
> 
> much thanks to TINN and ships_to_sail for the beta-ing. this one was a little rough.


	6. green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s next for you to try?”
> 
> Patrick bit his lip as he thought back to their list. 
> 
> “A flogger, I think,” Patrick said. He crumbled a bite off the muffin before he popped it into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the end of the fic, friends. stay hydrated and stay safe and keep supporting the black community.

“So,” Stevie said as she sat down on the seat next to him. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hello to you too,” Patrick said. He turned to face her as he rested his arm on the counter. 

“How’s your pain kink exploration going?” Stevie asked.

Patrick immediately looked around. No one was looking at them with a scandalous look on their face. The closest person was Twyla, but she was at the other end of the counter, pouring coffee into a mug. 

“Um, how?” Patrick cleared his throat. “How do you know about that?”

“David told me at your Canada Day BBQ. He was very drunk,” Stevie paused to smile at Twyla who dropped the mug of coffee in front of her. Twyla leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to Stevie’s blushing cheek and Patrick hid his smile in the muffin he was eating. 

“But he said very good things,” Stevie continued. 

“I’m glad they were positive,” Patrick shook his head. There was a flash of irritation, but of course his husband talked to his best friend about it. He almost wished she hadn’t said anything so he could live in blissful ignorance in regards to someone knowing. Or at least waited until after 10 am and maybe broached the conversation somewhere that  _ wasn’t  _ the Cafe. 

Stevie stared at him as he took a sip of his tea. 

But she knew and it might be nice to have someone to talk to about it that wasn’t David. 

“It’s going great,” Patrick said as he put his mug down. “Very fun.”

“I bet it is,” Stevie smirked. “What’s next for you to try?”

Patrick bit his lip as he thought back to their list. 

“A flogger, I think,” Patrick said. He crumbled a bite off the muffin before he popped it into his mouth. 

“You’ll have to let me know how that goes,” Stevie said. “Never tried one. And I bet that Twyla would have a good arm for them.”

“You know, when I left the house this morning to enjoy my day off, I didn’t see this being where it went,” Patrick murmured as he lifted his mug to his mouth.

“Life is full of surprises,” Stevie said. 

“Double chocolate muffin, fresh out of the oven,” Twyla said as she put a plate down in front of Stevie. 

“Oh fuck,” Stevie whispered as she pulled the plate closer to herself. 

“Here’s a to-go bag for David,” Twyla put a paper bag down in front of Patrick. 

Patrick thanked her, drank the rest of his tea and said goodbye to Stevie. 

When he walked into Rose Apothecary, David looked up from his phone and smiled with glee. Patrick felt his heart expand at that look, that he put on David’s face. But then he realized David’s eyes were trained on the bag in his hand and yeah, that checked out. 

“So, Stevie and I talked about how you’re going to flog me soon,” Patrick said as David started to pull the wrapper from the pastry. 

“That’s good,” David murmured as he pulled a chunk of the top off the muffin. He shoved it into his mouth and then blinked owlishly at him. “Wait. What?”

Patrick laughed as David swallowed down his bite.

“She told me that you told her on Canada Day,” Patrick explained. He bit back a smile as the rolodex in his mind labeled  _ ‘ways to rile up David’  _ began to spin quickly. “Nothing says ‘ _ I love Canada’  _ like telling your best friend that you were going to flog your husband.”

“Oh,” David’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I didn’t—I don’t think that’s what I said. Technically.”

“The Schitts overheard and I think Roland mentioned asking you for advice,” Patrick said as he moved to kiss David’s cheek goodbye. 

“No,” David whispered as he shook his head. “You’re joking right?”

“Am I?” Patrick asked as he backed up to the front door.

Patrick had his hand on the doorknob when David called out. 

“Wait, flogger?!”

“See you at home!” Patrick called out in response as he slid out of the door. 

*

Patrick had everything they needed already packed into the picnic basket they had gotten as a wedding gift. There was cheese, two mini bottles of champagne, bread, salami, jam, and a garlic spread that David  _ loved.  _

He heard the front door open and the thump of a bag being dropped onto the ground. 

“Honey, I’m home,” David called out as he walked through their home. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Patrick responded. 

Patrick turned around in time to see David walk into the kitchen.

“What’s this?” David walked over to the counter where he peeked into the open basket.

“Thought we could have a little happy hour before dinner,” Patrick shrugged. David turned to him with a small smile. He ran his fingers over Patrick’s shoulders and pinched at his shirt. 

“Where are we having happy hour?” David asked.

“Thought we could go down to the creek,” Patrick explained. “Stevie was telling me about this section of the creek that the town cleaned up recently. There’s picnic tables and stuff. Figured it could be fun.”

“Is this close to where my dad almost got arrested for skinnydipping?” David frowned as he asked. 

“Can I lie to you and tell you that it’s far away from that spot?” Patrick hooked his finger in one of David’s belt loops. “Only because I don’t know where that happened.”

“I’m okay with living in denial,” David nodded his head. “Is this because you made me think about Stevie and Twyla’s sex life? Which, I know that you were teasing me about that. I asked Stevie and Twyla does not own whips, nor chains.”

“Maybe,” Patrick smiled at his husband. “Shall we go?”

“Let me change into near-water appropriate clothes first?” David pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth and walked away.

He watched as David walked out of the kitchen. He smiled as he thought of his husband and tried to think of what he was going to come downstairs wearing. There was one time, a few months into dating where David was apologizing for being high maintenance. Patrick had stopped him and kissed him softly; just to get him to stop talking long enough so Patrick could tell him that he didn’t care about it, that he loved it actually, that it was just another thing that made David, well, David. 

Patrick would bet anything that David was going to come downstairs wearing long sweats and a sweater, something that covered all his skin to protect against mosquitos, but something made of thin material so he didn’t feel the heat of the humidity exacerbated by heavy fabric. 

“Is this a ‘ _ we’re just eating there and enjoying each other’s company away from the water’  _ thing or a ‘ _ Patrick might get in the creek’  _ type of thing?” David called down the stairs. 

“The first one!”

When David came down, Patrick smirked to himself when he saw David was wearing his summer sweats and a long-sleeved shirt.

“I’m ready,” David whispered. 

Patrick took a moment to study his husband. 

“You look very nice,” Patrick said. “Now, let’s go before the champagne gets warm.”

*

“Oh, this isn't bad,” David murmured with a wave of a hand as Patrick put the basket down on one of the picnic tables. “Was this part of the town restoration act?”

“I think so,” Patrick opened the basket. 

David helped him unload the basket and arrange the food in their tupperwares. He twisted open the two bottles of champagne and handed one off to Patrick. 

As they ate, David told him about the day, about how running the store isn’t as fun without Patrick.

“You love having your  _ you _ time,” Patrick teased in response. He held up a piece of cheese and brought it up to David’s lips. David smiled around the bite as Patrick pushed the cheese past his lips. 

“Somedays, yeah,” David tore off a chunk of bread. Patrick watched him spread the garlic spread and jam on it before he held it out to Patrick, who took it with a smile. The garlic spread was  _ delicious.  _

The champagne tickled Patrick’s tongue as he took a sip. 

“I’m sorry I told Stevie,” David said. His eyes were trained down on his hands where he was tearing at a piece of bread. Patrick reached over and rested a hand over them, stilling the movement. “I probably shouldn’t have. I was just a little tipsy and it came out.”

“It’s fine,” Patrick shook his head. “I was just taken by surprise. I get it. It makes sense that you’d want to tell her about something new you’re doing.”

“Okay,” David whispered. “So, I don’t really know how to start this conversation, but you said a flogger is next?”

Patrick raised his eyebrows as he picked up his champagne. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed out softly. 

“Um, so,” Patrick watched David fiddle with his wedding band. “It’s been a long time since I’ve used a flogger, and uh, I’m kind of scared, if I’m being honest.”

“Scared of what?”

“Hurting you,” David responded. 

“You won’t,” Patrick shook his head. He knew David could  _ never.  _ Even when he spanked Patrick, he could tell that David was holding something back. David was stronger than other people realized and he was constantly checking himself whenever Patrick was at his most vulnerable with him. 

“Using a tool is very different than using your hand,” David said. “Sometimes they hurt more. You can’t control them as well as you can your hand.”

Patrick tilted his head as he watched David’s fingers move from his wedding band to the foil that he had peeled off his mini champagne bottle.

“Hey,” Patrick took the foil from David’s fingers and Patrick took David’s hand in his. “We don’t have to use the flogger if you’re not comfortable. I’m more than happy sticking to what we’ve been doing.”

“I want to, though,” David said. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip. “I just, can we wait on that a bit longer? I know I was really excited about it when we first talked about it and I  _ am _ still excited. I just—” David trailed off.

“Hey, we can wait as long as you’d like,” Patrick said. He reached and dislodged David’s lip from his teeth. “As long as you need, baby.”

“Okay,” David whispered. Patrick watched him look down, scan over the remnants of the food. “Thank you for the picnic.”

“Anytime, David,” Patrick picked up his champagne and clinked it against David’s. “Anytime.”

*

A few weeks later David mentioned it again. 

Patrick was sitting up in bed reading as he waited for David to finish his nighttime routine. He put his book down as he heard the towel hook swing and hit the bathroom wall with a soft thud. 

“Hey,” he whispered as David padded into the bedroom. 

“Hi,” David crawled onto the bed and swung a leg over Patrick’s thighs until he was settled on them. Patrick hooked his hands behind the back of David’s knees and pulled him closer. 

David’s hands settled on his shoulders, their presence warm and heavy on Patrick.

“So I’ve been thinking,” David murmured. 

“Mhm,” Patrick hummed in acknowledgement. David’s sweats were soft and Patrick swiped a thumb over what he could reach. 

“I think I’m ready to try the flogger,” David said, his voice was calm, steady as he swiped his hands over Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Are you—” 

“I’m sure,” David moved his hands up until they were cupping Patrick’s jaw. “I’ve been watching a bunch of videos and apparently Twyla has a lot of experience using a flogger—don’t ask me about that.”

“Okay,” David’s thumb caught his bottom lip as he laughed.

“I trust you,” David said. “I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever been with. We’ve done enough things that I think you have a better idea on what you can take and what’s pushing you too much. I trust that you can safeword out of it when you need to.”

“David,” Patrick felt his breath hitch at David’s declaration. He was so in love with his husband, so proud of him for saying words that he had originally stuttered through at the beginning of their relationship. Patrick was so full of gratitude that David wanted to do this for and with him. 

“Can we schedule it, though?” David asked, his brows slightly furrowed. Patrick untucked a hand so he could run his thumb over the crease between David’s eyebrows. David smiled and tilted back his head, trapped Patrick’s thumb between his teeth, just a quick nip before he pressed a kiss into the pad of Patrick’s thumb.. 

“How about Sunday?” Patrick suggested, his thumb scratched through the stubble on David’s cheek. “Our next day off?”

“Okay,” David exhaled. He leaned forward to kiss Patrick, but Patrick leaned back to avoid the kiss. 

“Wait, when did you talk to Twyla?” Patrick asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Stevie couldn’t keep her mouth shut apparently. Twyla did promise not to tell anyone, though, so we’ll see how that works out,” David huffed. Patrick just stared at his husband. “I guess they’re in the  _ ‘tell each other everything’  _ stage of their relationship because when I went into the cafe the other day, Twyla asked how our exploration was going.”

David took a deep breath and continued, “And I don’t know what happened, but I just started telling her about how I was nervous about what was coming next and then she was offering to show me things. I think I had a moment of weakness?”

Patrick shook his head with a laugh. 

“Twyla isn’t the  _ worst _ person to know about it,” Patrick said. “The Schitts must never find out about it.”

“Oh, if that ever happens, we are closing the store, selling the house and moving into the woods,” David’s mouth twisted into a grimace. “Never to be seen again.”

“I’ll agree to that,” Patrick teased. 

This time when David leaned forward to kiss him, Patrick smiled into it. 

*

On Sunday, Patrick woke up with the sun and made himself get out of bed, before he fell back asleep and woke up groggy and useless. If he got up now, he could probably get in the yard work and a shower, and then climb back into bed and kiss David awake. 

The yard work wasn’t anything complicated and, with the riding lawn mower, Patrick got it done quickly. He watered their flowers and pulled a few weeds, gathered up leaves and soon the yard was spotless and Patrick was in the bathroom with the door closed so as to not disturb his husband’s slumber. 

He sighed as the warm water trickled down his skin and washed away the morning's events. 

Patrick closed his eyes and let himself feel how  _ good  _ everything was. He was lost in the moment, singing along to  _ Wildflowers  _ as he ran his loofah over his skin. He washed his hair quickly and he was done as the song tinkered to an end. 

The bath mat was soft under his feet, fluffy with it still being relatively fresh out of the dryer. There was a soft breeze that tickled his wet skin and Patrick blinked at the window that had been opened during his shower. 

There was a heart drawn into the condensation that coated the mirror and Patrick couldn’t hold back the smile as he ran the towel through his hair.

_ David.  _

He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out, his towel abandoned in the bathroom, to find David propped up in bed as he scrolled through his phone. 

“You didn’t want to join me?” Patrick asked as he walked around the bed to his side. 

“You seemed very distracted,” David smiled as he put his phone down on his nightstand. “Plus the bed is very comfortable and I wasn’t ready to get out of it yet.”

“But you got out to leave me a little love note,” Patrick teased as he got back in bed. 

“Okay, there’s a difference between getting out for a second and actually getting out of bed and you  _ know _ that,” David said, his chin tilted up. 

Patrick hummed as he shouldered at the covers until they were pulled up high and Patrick was nuzzling into David’s side. 

“It’s Sunday,” David murmured. He pressed a kiss into Patrick’s hair and Patrick smiled at the soft and tender action.

“It is,” Patrick slipped a hand under David’s shirt. He wanted to feel his warm skin. 

“After lunch?” David asked. 

Patrick hummed in agreement. David moved against him until he was laying down and he held an arm up so Patrick could settle back into him, their limbs intertwined as they drifted in and out of sleep in the late morning, trading lazy kisses when they were awake and snoring softly into each other's ear when asleep. 

Lunch was a salad that David had thrown together with veggies from the farm down the street and a vinaigrette that Heather had recently sent to them for a trial run. 

Their plates were cleared and he watched as David put together a small charcuterie board. 

“This is for after,” David answered when Patrick asked about it. He watched as David scooped ice into his water bottle and filled it to the brim with water from the fridge. “I’ll come back for the food, but we’re taking the water up now.”

David led Patrick by the hand up the stairs; he only let go when they reached the top landing and they slipped into their bedroom. 

Patrick pulled at the hem of his shirt as he watched David get the flogger out of it’s box. 

“Keep it on,” David said when he noticed that Patrick had his shirt halfway off. Patrick slid his arm back into the sleeve. “I want to undress you.”

“Okay,” Patrick nodded.

He watched as David placed the flogger down on a pillow and then sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Come here,” David whispered. Patrick took his outstretched hands and stepped into the space between David’s knees. Patrick ran a palm over David’s cheek before he tangled his fingers together behind David’s neck. 

“David,” Patrick spoke. 

“Hm?” David hummed. He looked up and Patrick pulled at his earlobe.

“You’re more nervous than I am,” Patrick murmured. “We really don’t have to do it.”

“I want to,” David replied. 

David fiddled with Patrick’s shirt.

“You know what else I want?” David asked, his lip twitched as he tried to contain a smile. “I want to look at you.”

Patrick closed his eyes as David pulled at his shirt, and lifted his arms so David could get it off. David’s hands were at the waistband of Patrick’s lounge pants, but Patrick stopped him. 

“Take your sweater off, too?” Patrick asked. 

David peeled it off quickly and handed it to Patrick, who took it and stepped back to drape it over a chair near the bed. 

When he turned around, David was standing up and he nudged at Patrick until Patrick was laid back on the bed. 

His pants were peeled off his legs slowly, followed by his socks and then David tugged on his briefs.

“Hi,” David whispered from where he was kneeling on the floor.

Patrick propped himself on his arms so he could look down at David. His foot jerked as David ran a fingernail along the arch of it and Patrick let out a huff at the tickle. 

“Hey,” Patrick whispered back. 

“Do you remember the first time I undressed you at Ray’s?” David asked. 

“Oh god, yeah,” Patrick let himself fall back onto the bed in embarrassment. “I almost came as soon as you touched me  _ and _ I kicked you in the face.”

“You’ve only gotten slightly less ticklish,” David teased. He stood up and Patrick watched as he rid himself of his pants and house uggs. 

“I’d argue more than just ‘ _ slightly less’,” _ Patrick teased back. 

David laughed as he moved and crowded against Patrick, who shuffled up the bed until they were against the pillows and David was kissing him, soft and sweet, as he ran a hand up Patrick’s hip. 

Patrick shivered as David’s fingers tickled along his side, but held steady, even when their kiss softened until their lips were just pressed together. He opened his eyes and blushed at David’s focused gaze as it traveled over his face, raked over Patrick’s eyebrows and down over his nose, until their eyes locked and David’s crossed a little at the close proximity.

“See, I’ve become significantly less ticklish,” Patrick said as he shifted until he could press his feet into the bed and his knees were locked against David’s hips. 

“Hmm,” David’s head dipped and then he pressed kiss after kiss into Patrick’s neck and Patrick sighed as David’s tongue ran against him. 

Patrick hissed as David’s teeth sank into the skin of his shoulder. He twisted his fingers into David’s hair, his grip was tight and David whined as he licked over Patrick’s skin. 

“Wanna,” David paused to groan as Patrick’s hips jerked up against David’s, their cocks caught between their bodies. Patrick was getting hard under David’s mouth, his teeth and the thought of what was coming next. 

He pulled David back up for a kiss and held him there as he licked into David’s mouth. Patrick draped his arms over David’s shoulders as David changed the angle of the kiss and then Patrick was reaching up into it as a small gasp left his throat. 

When David pulled back, Patrick couldn’t help but chase David’s lips; he needed to be connected with him again. David’s laugh was muffled when Patrick dragged David back and Patrick held his hands steady on David’s shoulders, held him close as David melted back into the kiss. 

They moved and something solid  _ thunked  _ against Patrick’s head. He broke off the kiss and turned his head towards the intrusion. He blinked as the flogger came into view. The twisted leather of the handle bumped against his nose and Patrick dug his teeth into his bottom lip as he turned back to David. 

“What?” David shook his head at Patrick with a smirk. “I’m sorry, did you want something?”

“Yeah,” Patrick tilted his chin up, his eyes focused on David. 

“You want this?” David asked as he reached for the flogger and held it in between them.

“Please?” Patrick’s hands drifted down over David’s biceps. 

“You want me to use it to make you feel good?” David sat back until he was out of Patrick’s reach and didn’t need to use a hand to steady himself. 

_ That tease.  _

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David teased at one of the nipples. 

David held the flogger up, the strap was already looped around his wrist and his fingers held onto the handle. He lowered it until it’s tail was ghosting over Patrick’s chest, fanned out and a stark black against his pale skin. 

“Traffic lights today?” David asked. 

“Yes,” Patrick nodded. 

With a flick of his wrist, the flogger was off his skin and Patrick watched them twirl in the air before landing back gently on his chest. David raised an eyebrow at him and Patrick felt his breath hitch. 

“Green.”

David’s wrist moved faster and this time the flogger stung as it rained down on his sternum. 

“Do you want me to just make it a continuous movement? Just keep flogging you?” David asked. He trailed the flogger down Patrick’s abdomen until the tails were moving over his hardening cock. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whined as David’s fingers followed the movement and trailed over the head of his cock. 

“Okay,” David nodded. “I want you to tell me when you want it harder, or softer.”

Patrick gasped as the flogger came down on his thigh. It was quick and it stung and Patrick  _ loved  _ it. Loved how the little sparks of pain fanned out as the flogger hit his skin and the tails spanned a greater area. 

“Harder,” Patrick begged and he gasped when David hit his other thigh and—”Yes, David.”

Patrick watched with wide eyes as David ran the flogger over his hands and played with the ends of it. David shifted and then Patrick held his breath as it came down on his hip and his body tensed. 

“Can I—” Patrick started. He needed to be on his front, wanted to feel it on his back. “On my back.”

“Yes,” David moved back and Patrick moved quickly until he was on his front and he had his hands tucked in beneath himself. He had read something about how it could cause injuries if muscles were stretched and strained while getting flogged, and he was pretty sure that was the last coherent thought he was going to have. 

“Start soft,” Patrick sighed as the flogger came down on his shoulder. It was a light touch and it moved across his shoulders, down his back, over his ass and Patrick felt any bit of tension he had leave his body. 

It was soft and the suede of the flogger was warm on his skin, a tease of what was to come. 

Each slap on his skin grew sharper and sharper until Patrick was squirming underneath them. They plateaued in strength and Patrick knew what David was waiting for.

“Harder,” Patrick said. 

“Harder?” David asked. 

“Yes, please,” Patrick exhaled.

“Can you say your color for me?” David’s fingers trailed over Patrick’s skin. Goosebumps followed in its wake.

“Green.”

There was an explosion of stings over his ass as the suede fanned out like a million thin fingers over his skin. It felt  _ good  _ and Patrick loved it. His nerve endings were on fire and he wanted  _ more.  _ Desire dripped through his veins and he was so in love with his husband, so thankful that David was doing this for him.

“Yes, David, thank you,” Patrick breathed. He was so hard, each hit made him feel warmer, pushed him closer to the edge; getting him more and more desperate for David’s hands on him.

“I just want to say,” David said. Patrick hummed as David rubbed a hand over his ass. “That we should really revisit the whole dom/sub thing in the future because you say thank you a  _ lot _ and I think it’s right up your alley.”

Patrick furrowed his brows as David’s words settled into his brain. 

“Okay,” Patrick moved his arms until he was hugging a pillow to his chest. “Flog me harder.”

David delivered a hard hit on Patrick’s thigh and he hissed as another hit his other thigh. Then his ass, his back, shoulders and Patrick’s brain was clouded with wanting more, while needing David to stop so he could climb onto his lap.

“Harder,” Patrick gritted. “Just a few more. Give it to me. I want to feel it.”

“Fuck, Patrick,” David gasped. 

Patrick gasped then moaned at the next hit.

It was  _ so good.  _

“You are so beautiful like this,” David said and Patrick blushed at the attention. “Your skin is all pink and warm.”

David tapped at Patrick’s hip and Patrick raised himself up onto his knees, his head shifted until it was tucked into the crook of his elbow. A hand wrapped around his hard cock and Patrick’s hips jerked at the sensation. 

“Fuck, you’re so hard, honey,” David gasped. “You really like it don’t you? You like mixing pain and pleasure.”

Patrick moaned as David’s hand twisted over the head of his cock and a hard slap of the flogger came down on his ass. 

“You like it when I do this for you?” David’s voice was soft and so close to him. 

“I do. I love it. I love when you do this for me. Love that you do this with me,” Patrick gasped. 

“You’re doing so good, honey.”

There was another hit, harder than the rest and it snapped something in Patrick. He needed David, needed to touch him, needed his cock in him. 

“David,” Patrick pushed himself up and grabbed at David’s wrists. He pushed the flogger out of David’s hand, pushed the strap off his wrist and pulled until David followed his movements and was sitting up, resting back against the headboard. “Need you.”

He reached for the nightstand and yanked open the drawer. The tube of lube was right on top and he poured some out onto his shaky fingers as he straddled David’s lap.

“Let me,” David whispered and Patrick looked up. David pulled him into a soft kiss and scraped his fingers against Patrick’s until most of the lube was in his hands instead

“Do it fast,” Patrick whispered. “I need it.”

“Okay, honey,” David pressed a finger into him and Patrick moaned at the feeling. 

“More, David, please,” Patrick begged. 

“Hold on,” David’s finger stilled in him. “I need you to breathe, nice and deep.”

Patrick followed the pattern of David’s breath; he let his chest expand fully before he released it slowly. David smiled and Patrick felt more settled, less desperate for it, but just as needy and ready. He felt more mellow, but the need was still present and throbbing in him. 

David’s finger began to move again and when he pushed in a second, Patrick moaned at the feeling. It was  _ so good.  _

David was always so good. 

He leaned forward until his forehead was touching David’s. David’s lips quirked in a small smile and Patrick leaned forward to kiss him. David licked into his mouth as he stretched Patrick, got him nice and ready for a third finger. 

“Please,” Patrick chanted. “Please. Please.”

He was relaxed around David’s three fingers. He was ready. 

He grabbed the lube and got his hand nice and slick. Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s hard cock and David hissed at the contact. 

“David,” Patrick breathed. “God, you’re so hard. I think you liked it just as much as I did.”

“I get off on watching you in the moment, watching you feel good,” David murmured. 

“I need you in me,” Patrick pulled at David’s wrist underneath him until his fingers slipped out of Patrick. He moved in closer to David and reached for his cock. He guided David’s cock until the head of it rubbed along his hole. 

“Fuck,” David hissed as Patrick lowered himself onto David’s cock. 

“So good,” Patrick moaned as he moved his hips. “So, so good.”

He felt so  _ full,  _ full of David’s cock, of his love marked onto his back, David’s willingness to try something for Patrick because he loved Patrick so much. 

“I love you,” Patrick breathed. David whimpered as Patrick took him deeper; his thighs flexed and burned as he moved on David’s cock. He moved with long strokes, he was shaking with the mixture of pleasure from David’s cock and the ache from his thighs working to keep himself moving. “I love you, so much.”

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David groaned. “I’m not going to last long.”

“You don’t have to,” Patrick shook his head. He reached down with his still slick hand and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroked himself as he moved his hips on David. “So good.”

He was so close. 

One of David’s hands lifted off of his hip and then came down hard on his ass, his fingers dug into his flesh, hard against the sore skin and Patrick came with a whimper, fully seated on David’s cock as he shook through his orgasm. 

“Oh my god, Patrick!” David cried out as he came soon after.Patrick could feel him filling his ass. 

“I love you,” Patrick placed his palms on David’s jaw. “I love you, so much.”

“Patrick,” David kissed him long and slow.

When Patrick finally pulled away, he noticed tears shining in David’s eyes. 

“David,” Patrick ran a finger over David’s nose. “Talk to me.”

“I love you,” David breathed. “I love you and I love doing this with you.”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick ran his fingers up and through David’s sex mussed hair. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Anything for you,” David threw his head back as he blinked quickly. When he righted himself, his lips were twisted and tucked into his cheek and his lashes were wet. “Sometimes, I still can’t get over how much I love and trust you. I never thought it was going to happen and I’m so glad I let myself realize that things do work out.”

“They do,” Patrick whispered. “They did.”

David bent his head until his forehead rested on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Hey, you good?” Patrick asked as he tapped on David’s temple. 

“Yeah,” David nodded. He lifted his head and Patrick ran his thumbs under David’s eyes.

“Why don’t I go get the board you made and then you spread some lotion on my back,” Patrick said with a wink. David huffed a laugh but held Patrick closer to himself.

“In a minute?” David asked.

“Okay,” Patrick exhaled.

They stayed there. Two bodies cuddled close as they traded soft kisses and loving gazes, as they took turns drinking from a water bottle. 

Patrick wiped a bead of water from David’s bottom lip and was so grateful that out of everyone in the world, it was David with whom he was going on this journey. 

His perfect husband who knew how to take care of him. Always. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you to tinn and ships_to_sail
> 
> this one was tough


	7. leather, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David had changed his clothes and he looked fucking hot. Gone was his sweater and ripped jeans from the day and instead he was wearing a harness on his chest and another on his hips that wrapped down each thigh. Slipped over his bottom harness was a pair of leather and lace panties with satin straps on the sides. He was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see social media starting to go back to how it was before all the protests started and i just want to remind people, that support and activism doesn't stop when people stop posting. we need to still be supportive and looking to inspire change in the world. keep learning, keep talking to your community and demand change. 
> 
> black lives have mattered, they do matter and they will continue to matter. 
> 
> stay strong friends

“Trick or treat?” David called out from the doorway of the bathroom. 

Patrick opened his eyes and gasped at the sight surrounding him. The lights were out, candles lit and the soft lighting graced David’s body in a romanticism that juxtaposed what he was wearing.

“Fuck me,” Patrick grunted. David had  _ changed his clothes  _ and he looked fucking hot. Gone was his sweater and ripped jeans from the day and instead he was wearing a harness on his chest and another on his hips that wrapped down each thigh. Slipped over his bottom harness was a pair of leather and lace panties with satin straps on the sides. He was  _ gorgeous.  _

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t one of the options,” David said. Patrick watched him fiddle with his phone. The bedroom filled with static before a slow jazzy tune filled the air.

“I’ll take whatever option leads to me getting fucked,” Patrick murmured. When they talked about trying out a scene where David was more dominant, they hadn’t talked about this part of it. About lingerie. Surprise of a lifetime. 

David just smirked as he moved from the bathroom. He stopped to stand in front of Patrick and Patrick wanted to grab David by the ring in the middle of his chest, wanted to pull David in for a kiss by the  _ harness  _ he was wearing.

_ God, he looked good in leather.  _

“Where’d you get this?” Patrick asked as his fingers curled around the cool metal. 

“Got it the last time I went to Folsom,” David explained. Patrick quirked an eyebrow at him. “Leather festival.”

Patrick gave the harness a tug, but David leaned back against the pull, his body solid and strong and Patrick’s eyes watered at the way the straps dug into David’s shoulders. He tugged again and  _ humph’d  _ when David refused to follow the movement. 

“I thought I told you to get naked, Patrick,” David said. He pulled roughly at Patrick’s hand and Patrick let his fingers slip from the ring. 

“I wanted you—” Patrick explained with a blush before David interrupted him. 

“Take them off.”

David wrapped a strong hand around one of Patrick’s biceps and  _ pulled  _ until Patrick was standing in front of him. 

Patrick scrambled to pull his clothes off in the small space between David and the bed. David watched him struggle and Patrick flushed under the attention. David held steady as Patrick bumped against him in his mad dash to get naked. 

“Kiss me, Patrick,” David ordered and Patrick closed the gap, so slowly and David quirked a smirk at him. Patrick fought to grip onto whatever power he still had _.  _

David shifted so the kiss was soft and chaste instead of the hard and searching that Patrick was angling for. Patrick slid his hands against David’s waist and David pushed them away, pressed them hard into Patrick’s hips and pulled away from the kiss; pushed at Patrick until he fell back onto the bed.

Patrick was hot, sweaty and flushed. There was always a thrum of  _ need _ under his skin for David, but now, seeing David all strapped in leather, Patrick was overwhelmed with the feeling. He sat up and brushed his fingers against the second harness strapped to the top of David’s thighs and across his waist.

“Can you wear leather more often?” Patrick asked. He hooked a finger into the waistband of the leather and lace briefs David was wearing. There was a thick square of leather covering David’s cock, but he could still see the shape of David through the material and it made his mouth water. 

“I do have some other pieces you might be interested in,” David said. He wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick pressed back before he relented to David pulling Patrick against his crotch. 

Patrick mouthed at the leather and groaned at the pressure of David’s cock against him. 

“Wanna suck it?” David asked as he pulled the front of his briefs down and Patrick whimpered at the sight of David’s cock. David held it by the base and turned his hips so Patrick couldn’t reach it.

“Please,” Patrick begged. 

“Come and take it baby,” David whispered. “Get me nice and hard.”

Patrick leaned forward and took David’s hardening cock into his mouth. He felt it grow as he cradled it on his tongue and held it there; groaned at the feel of it, at how much he loved having David’s cock in his mouth. David’s fingers scratched along his scalp and Patrick dug his fingers into David’s thigh at the sharp tug on the longest part of his hair. 

He glanced up and David was smirking down at him. 

“I have plans for that mouth,” David murmured. Patrick pulled off David’s cock with a long, slow slurp. 

“What are they?” Patrick cocked an eyebrow at David as he breathed in a belly full of air to tamper down the eager butterflies that fluttered through his abdomen. He was ready for whatever David was willing to give him. 

His eyes rolled back when David pushed his cock back into Patrick’s mouth. He brought up his hands, wrapped one around leather and the other against the satin straps on the side of David’s briefs and pulled David’s hips closer to his face. He needed him  _ deeper.  _

“I have a piece of leather for you to wear,” David gasped out as Patrick’s throat seized around the head of David’s cock. 

Patrick pulled off and pressed a soft kiss to the head, his tongue laved against the tip, just to tease David. 

He took a deep breath and got ready. He needed David’s cock deep in his throat, wanted the discomfort, but before he could suck it back into his mouth, David took a step back. Patrick whimpered at the loss and scrabbled to hold onto David.

“Stay there,” David said. He pointed at the bed and Patrick tucked his hands underneath his thighs. Patrick kept his eyes focused on David as he pulled their box out from underneath the bed. The latch being undone sent a shiver up Patrick’s spine and his hard cock twitched at the sound. Pavlov had nothing on the scientific research David had done on Patrick. 

David came around, long leather straps hung from his hand. He unclenched his fist and in the middle of the fabric, was a silicon ring. Each of the two leather straps were wrapped around the ring and held down by large silver snaps, identical to the ones on David’s multiple harnesses. Patrick moaned as his stomach dropped at the realization of what it was. 

“It’s a ring gag,” David said as he stroked the ring with the tip of an index finger. “You get so mouthy when you’re getting fucked.”

“David,” Patrick couldn’t hold back the whimper. He felt pathetic. He was so hard, so close to the point of discomfort, so quickly. And he loved it. He loved when David took him right to the edge and then  _ pushed  _ him over. 

“There’s a bell on the bedside table,” David nodded his head in its direction. “If you want to safe word out, grab it and ring it. Okay? Or you can also tap me twice, wherever you can reach me.”

Patrick nodded as David settled into the space between Patrick’s thighs. He brushed a finger along the stubble on Patrick’s jaw and Patrick moaned loud and low as David slipped it into Patrick’s mouth. He hooked it in Patrick’s cheek and pulled gently. 

“I need you to use your words and tell me if you consent to this,” David prompted. 

“Yes, David. Yes, please,” Patrick babbled around David’s finger. 

“Okay,” David pulled his finger out of Patrick’s mouth and Patrick couldn’t help but chase it, his tongue longing to curl around the digit. “I need to run a few things by you. Can you kneel at the foot of the bed? On the floor. Forearms on the bed.”

Patrick slid off the bed, his joints already felt heavy and his bones like noodles. He turned his body so he was facing the bed and made his way to the foot of it. David left the gag on the bed and Patrick watched as he pulled another two items out of the trunk. Patrick felt his eyes widen. 

“Yes,” Patrick chanted before David placed the last item on the bed, his words airy. David smiled at him, wide and loving and Patrick felt himself melt under the attention. 

“We know you love the flogger,” David said. He picked up the second item and a bottle of lube from the bedside table. “And you shake so beautifully when we use the massager and you have all those vibrations pulsing against your prostate.”

David slinked behind Patrick and Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed when David dropped it next to Patrick, right on the bed. He picked up the gag and tilted Patrick’s head so it was straight. 

“Open, Patrick,” David whispered, his breath warm against Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick opened his mouth. David dragged a finger over Patrick’s top lip before he slipped the gag behind Patrick’s teeth. He felt David’s fingers smooth the leather along the side of his head and buckle it in the back. 

“Feel comfortable?” David asked. He ran a finger between the leather straps and the side of Patrick’s head.

Patrick let out a garbled groan as he tilted his head back.

“What was that?” David asked with a smirk. “Comfortable?”

Patrick nodded his head. David pulled gently on the back of the gag and Patrick leaned back with the motion. Patrick blinked up lazily at his husband, who smiled down at him in turn. 

“You look beautiful like this,” David whispered at him. 

Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed. He felt beautiful like this, with David looking at him like he was a treasure. 

“Like a dream,” David ran a finger over the shell of Patrick’s ear and Patrick shivered at the tickle. The shiver morphed into a gasp as David pulled at the short hair on the top of Patrick’s head. 

David traced a finger along Patrick’s stretched lips and between the crease of the ring and Patrick’s teeth. He pushed a finger into Patrick’s mouth and rested it on top of Patrick’s tongue. He pushed down and Patrick whimpered, eyes dark and wide. God, he was so hard. 

Patrick grunted in protest as David pulled his finger from his mouth, but he watched with wide eyes as David pulled off his underwear. He stood proud in front of Patrick, naked and covered in straps of leather and Patrick’s mouth was watering. He made a failed attempt at sucking the saliva back into his mouth. 

“Scoot back,” David said as he moved to the end of the bed. Patrick shuffled back, his knees stuck to the hardwood as he waddled from side to side. David sat on the bed in front of Patrick, who reached up to grip David’s knees tightly. David looked down at Patrick, his eyes skimming down further. “Oh, baby.”

Patrick’s eyes were wild as he watched David’s hands move. One hand went to stroke himself, the other went back to Patrick’s gaping mouth, fingers flat against Patrick’s tongue. 

“Suck my fingers,” David ordered and Patrick groaned in frustration. His tongue struggled against David’s fingers and David laughed at him, which sent a flare of arousal up Patrick’s spine. 

Patrick shifted forward, taking David’s fingers deeper, but David moved them back. 

“You’re so hard, Patrick,” David pulled his fingers out. He pushed Patrick back with his clean hand, and reached down with his other and trailed his wet fingers over Patrick’s cock. Patrick drew in a shaky breath as it twitched under David’s touch. “So hard. So pink.”

He scooped up a bead of precum off the tip of Patrick’s cock with a finger and smeared it along Patrick’s cheekbone. 

“Pink like your cheeks,” David said. “Not as red as your lips though.”

David scooped another bead and spread it on Patrick’s other cheek.

“Not yet, at least.” David said. He cut himself off with a gasp as he wrapped a hand around himself. David frowned as he tugged at his dick. “Hand’s too dry.”

Patrick’s eyebrows drew up in the middle as David tilted his head at him; a teasing smirk was laced on his face and Patrick was coherent enough to be weary of it.

“Spit on it, please?” David held out his hand. 

_ ‘That’s not allowed!’  _ Was what Patrick wanted to say to mirror the words David had told him so many times before, but all that came out was a garbled slurry of words. David bit his lip as he lifted his outstretched hand to run through Patrick’s hair.

Patrick’s fingertips dug deeper into David’s knees, 10 little circles, right into David’s soft flesh and Patrick hoped that David could feel the desperation already clinging to his bones. The corners of his lips were wet where saliva had dripped past onto his chin. He was so incredibly hard and he was sure he looked a mess, but David’s eyes were soft on him, brown and expressive where they were sweeping over his body.

Patrick struggled with himself. He wanted focus and wait until David gave him instructions, but he also wanted to push back, to tease David, to prompt David into giving him what he needed. Instead of deciding, Patrick let his eyes flutter closed with desire while he took a deep breath.

“You’re not going to spit for me?” David teased as he ran a finger along the point of Patrick’s chin. “Oh that’s right.” His finger stroked at his cheek before David’s hand moved to the back of his head, scratched along the short hairs on the back of his head. “You can’t.”

David’s fingers tightened in the hair on top of Patrick’s hair, longer now that they were the first time David pulled his hair, and gave a sharp yank. Patrick’s eyes flew open as he let out a whine. The tip of his tongue tapped the silicon of the ring behind his teeth and  _ oh fuck.  _ Just the feel of it, the thought of himself in this position was enough to punch him in the gut with wanting. 

David pulled on his hair again before bringing Patrick forward and Patrick whimpered as he nuzzled his nose into David’s thigh. He could feel where his face was slick against David’s skin. He tightened his grip in Patrick’s hair and pulled him back to center. 

“ _ Please,”  _ Patrick mumbled past the ring and David raised an eyebrow at him. He tried it again, but what were fully formed words in his mind were grunts and indiscernible syllables that Patrick had never heard himself make.

“What’d you say?” David asked. 

_ That smug— _

Patrick groaned and arched his back, his body on full display and he couldn’t ignore the sharp intake of breath that whizzed past David’s teeth.

“So beautiful,” David murmured. He wrapped his hand around his cock and Patrick watched with wide eyes. He was hungry for him, for David’s cock, desperate for any flash of attention that his husband was willing to give him. “You want my cock?” 

Patrick’s tongue was already forming words, but he caught himself and nodded with a whimper. 

“You want it in your ass or down your throat?” David pulled Patrick back closer to him and held the head of his cock on the edge of Patrick’s lips. 

“You want it?” David repeated. “Use your words.”

Patrick let out a short noise, a  _ yes  _ that even David could pick up on through the ring of silicone in his mouth _.  _ David stood up and pushed the head of his cock past the ring. 

The head of David’s cock was heavy on Patrick’s tongue and he so desperately wished he could close his lips around it, suck it into his mouth nice and tight. Instead, he rolled his tongue sloppily along it. Patrick’s tongue was painted with the bitter taste of David and it was intoxicating.

Patrick moaned as David grabbed Patrick’s chin and gently pumped the head of his cock in and out of Patrick’s open mouth. Patrick’s hands slid up David’s legs until his fingers were gripped around the bottom of the harness on his legs.

“Love fucking you so open like this,” David rambled. “Wish I could push all the way in though. Can’t get all of my fat cock in past the ring.”

Patrick let out a high, breathy whimper when David pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth; he couldn’t help but chase it, sticking his tongue out past the ring as much as he could before he was gagging at the strain on his throat. 

“You’re getting messy, honey,” David cooed as he ran a finger through the rivets of saliva running down Patrick’s chin and throat. He pushed the finger into Patrick’s mouth, right on his tongue. “Don’t know what’s messier, your mouth or your cock.” 

Patrick clenched his fingers harder around David’s leather, where he was still holding on for dear life. David took a step back and Patrick felt the movement tear through him. He needed David to come back, to move closer, to crowd him until he fell back onto the floor, then he needed David to ravish him and make him come. 

“I’ll be back, honey. Forgot lube,” David explained. Patrick felt his body sag in relief. David moved until he was at the bedside table. He found the bottle quickly and walked back around the bed until he was behind Patrick. 

He dropped it on the floor and knelt behind Patrick. 

“Can you lean on the bed? Your whole front needs to be on the bed. I wanna eat you out,” David insisted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Patrick was leaning against the bed, his palms flat against the duvet with the edge of the bed digging into his front. “Mmm, nope.”

Patrick gasped as David’s hands wrapped around his knees and then  _ lifted  _ until Patrick was laying flat on the bed, his legs dangling from the edge and cock trapped between his abdomen and the bed. 

David’s fingers dug into Patrick’s ass, massaged his skin until his thumbs were pulling his cheeks apart. His warm tongue flicked over Patrick’s hole and Patrick’s jaw twitched with the need to bite down, to clench his teeth together at the pleasure of David’s tongue teasing into him. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Patrick exclaimed as he gripped onto the sheets. 

“Can you say that again but clearer?” David asked. His lips moved against Patrick’s ass. 

“ _ Asshole,”  _ Patrick gasped out as a bit more of saliva dripped over the silicone, past his bottom lip. There was a quick slap to his ass and Patrick moaned at the feeling, closed his eyes as David licked over him again. He shifted his hips until his cock was rubbing against the bed. 

“Don’t do that, Patrick,” David tutted. He pulled at Patrick’s hips until there was space between his cock and the bed. “Stay still Patrick.”

Patrick’s words came out a garbled mess about  _ can’t,  _ but even he couldn’t decipher his words. His brain was a puddle of mush as David sucked on his rim. His hips moved instantly, pressing into David’s mouth. There was another slap on his ass, this time  _ harder  _ and Patrick moaned, pressed his face into the bed as David backed up, moved away from him. 

“Patrick, what did I say?” David tapped on Patrick’s hip. 

Patrick sighed as David pressed his hips into the bed. 

“What did I say, Patrick?” David asked again, his voice hard and his hands strong against Patrick’s hips. “Say the words.”

“ _ Not to move,”  _ Patrick’s tongue struggled to form the words, pressed against the roof of his tongue in a pathetic attempt to speak. 

“One more time.”

Patrick whined as he moved a hand to his own hair and  _ pulled.  _ “ _ Not to move.” _

“And what did you do?” David asked as he stroked along Patrick’s side. 

_ “Move.”  _

It must’ve been enough because David pressed a soft kiss, right above Patrick’s ass. 

“Remember what I told you when we talked about this last week?” David murmured against him. Patrick whimpered as he closed his eyes. “I only like to say things once.”

He did,  _ he did say that.  _ Patrick felt his spine tingle at the thought. 

“Now you can’t have my mouth anymore,” David said. Patrick shuddered as the words ghosted over his ass. 

“ _ Please,”  _ Patrick needed to move, to get any sort of friction on his aching cock, but he didn’t dare. 

Patrick knew David, knew how David could hold his ground against Patrick, could bat back all teasing, especially in the bedroom. No amount of pleading would get David’s mouth back on him. If he even could plead. 

“I like when you listen to me, Patrick,” David said. His hands gripped Patrick’s hips and Patrick grunted as David pulled him off of the bed. “I don’t want to punish you Patrick, for not listening.”

He followed David’s hands until he was kneeling on the floor. David moved into the space between Patrick and the foot of the bed. 

“But because I’m a nice person,” David sat on the bed. “I’m going to give you another chance.”

Patrick closed his eyes as David’s toes skimmed up his thigh. When he opened them, David was smiling down at him. 

“But first, you’re going to kneel there for a minute while I touch myself,” David said. He leaned back on one of his arms as he ran his fingers over his own chest, tugged at the harness strapped to his chest. “I just want you to feel what it’s like to not get what you want.”

“ _ Oh,”  _ Patrick grunted past the ring gag. 

“Don’t move, honey,” David murmured. He watched as David ran a hand over his cock, so lightly that he twitched beneath the touch, and glistened with precome as David wrapped his hand around his erection. David moaned as he stroked himself and Patrick watched hungrily as David’s fist moved, the tip disappearing with the flick of a wrist. 

It was torture. Having to kneel there, hands to himself, body still while his husband moaned and withered on the bed. Pleasured himself while Patrick couldn’t touch or taste, it was  _ a lot  _ and Patrick was shaking with the need to get David back on top of him. 

“ _ You—”  _ Patrick cut himself off with a whimper. 

David smirked at him as he ran a finger over his slit, dropped his head back with a whine as he pushed his finger into his mouth. 

_ Fuck.  _ Patrick moaned as his heart dropped into his stomach. He  _ needed _ —something. Anything. His skin was on fire as his fingers twitched where they were resting on his legs. 

“The next time you don’t listen to me,” David said. His fingers dropped down to his balls, ran over the skin and dipped  _ lower.  _ “We’re going to come right back here and you’re going to sit there and watch me make myself come.”

Patrick whimpered at the thought of that, of how he might lose the opportunity to touch David. 

“Do you understand Patrick? Nod your head if you understand,” David leaned forward until his eyes were lined up with Patrick’s.

Patrick nodded vigorously in response. 

“Good boy, honey,” David said. 

Patrick was floating. He was a shell of a human being and he whimpered as David stood up, watched with wide eyes as David kneeled in front of him.

“You’re doing so good,” David whispered. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Patrick’s mouth where it was stretched and opened wide. Patrick needed more. “You feeling good?”

Patrick nodded. 

David held out his arm. “Tap me twice if you want to safeword out.”

Patrick stared at David’s hand and instead leaned forward, nuzzled his nose into David’s cheek, pressed his open mouth against David’s chin. David’s hand stroked along the back of Patrick’s head. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” David murmured. “Going to give you what you need.”

David nudged him back and Patrick moved, once David was standing he motioned back to the bed. “Can you put yourself back into the same position as when I rimmed you? Front flat on the bed, feet on the floor.”

Patrick moved slowly and let out a deep breath once he was back on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as David reached next to him, and grabbed the flogger from the bed. Patrick moaned as it moved from his view. 

“This is what you want, right?” David said. Patrick shivered as the tails skimmed down his back. “When we talked about this. You said you wanted to get flogged.”

A low groan ripped itself from deep within Patrick’s throat. 

“You like it don’t you,” David whispered. There was warmth radiating from above Patrick and he gasped as David’s breath ghosted over his ear. “You like getting flogged. Like it when it hurts. Hit the bed twice if you need me to stop.”

Patrick barely managed a nod before there was a sharp pain of the flogger hitting his skin. 

It had been so long since the first time they did this, when David had to grow into the idea of flogging Patrick, when Patrick was still learning how pain felt  _ good.  _ Now David was a pro and could make Patrick gasp just so on the first hit. Now Patrick could take more, go longer, could funnel every bit of pain into feeling  _ good.  _

He wanted to curse, to tell David to hit him harder, but he could only manage indistinguishable cries past the gag. He twisted his fingers into the duvet beneath him and moaned as David landed blow after blow to his ass and shoulders, the top of his thighs. 

The pain was sharp, perfect and his toes curled into the ground, gripping tight onto the floor as Patrick moved with the pleasure and the movement of the blows. David’s hands were soft on him as they soothed over his sore skin between particularly hard hits. 

“Feeling good?” David asked as he trailed the tails of the flogger over Patrick’s warm skin. 

Patrick nodded and his cheek rubbed against the damp spot his saliva made on the duvet. He didn’t try to fight the spit that dribbled onto his chin, instead pushed out what he needed to when his throat was caught between a gasp and a swallow. 

He wanted to tell David that it felt  _ so good,  _ but he couldn’t, so he settled for the next best thing and pushed his ass up in an open invitation. David walked around the side of the bed until he was looking down at Patrick’s face. He felt a flare of frustration at the gag, at his inability to form words around it. 

He wanted to hate it, but David was loving it and he couldn’t help but preen at the precious look on David’s face as David watched him grunt and moan past the silicone, vulnerable and open as David stuck his fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue

Patrick wanted so desperately to close his mouth around the digits, but instead he pressed hard with his tongue and trapped them between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

“Oh, my god, you are so fucking hot,” David murmured as he closed his eyes for a second. Patrick ran his tongue between David’s fingers and David’s eyes snapped open. “Hold one finger up if you want me to keep flogging you, two if you want me to put the massager in you.”

The groan trickled up his throat before he could register it was happening. He was torn. He wanted more, to feel the flogger on him until David hit him harder, until he broke skin. On the other hand, he needed something, anything close to his cock. 

Before he could hold up two shaky fingers, David pulled his fingers from Patrick’s mouth. He ran them over Patrick’s hairline and Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed as they tapped along his brow. 

“I could always give you five more. Have you count each one as best as you can through the gag and then we can move on, if you want a few more. You can give me a thumbs up or thumbs down,” David said, his voice gentle in the space between them. 

Patrick gave a thumbs up. 

_ “One,”  _ Patrick grunted past his gag as the first of five hits landed on his thigh. 

_ “Two.” _

_ “Three.”  _

Patrick felt so, so  _ alive.  _

_ “Four.” _

_ “Five,”  _ Patrick groaned and his skin was on fire, his head was floating while simultaneously being the clearest it had been in a while.

“Thank you, Patrick,” David bent down to press a kiss against the small of Patrick’s back. “You were so perfect. So beautiful.” 

David moved away from the bed and put the flogger down on the nightstand. “Stay there.”

Soon, David was standing behind Patrick and Patrick strained his ears as he listened to David pick something up. 

“I’m going to prep you and put the massager in,” David murmured. Patrick nodded and gasped as David’s slick fingers rubbed against his hole. 

Patrick struggled to keep his breathing even and deep as David fingered him, stretched him open and got him ready. 

“You ready honey? Nod your head yes, shake your head no,” David stroked a hand over Patrick’s ass and Patrick nodded his head in reply. 

The pressure of the massager was gentle against his hole and Patrick took a deep breath in and when he exhaled, David pushed it in slowly. Patrick sighed at the snug fit, at the way his body had greedily sucked it in. He moaned as David fiddled with the base of the toy until the outside vibrator was tucked tight against his perineum.

“Kneel back on the floor, Patrick,” David said as he tapped on Patrick’s ass. Patrick’s breath hitched at the sensation, rough on his sensitive skin. “Wanna sit on the bed in front of you so you can suck me.”

Patrick moved sluggishly off the bed and scooted back until there was enough space for David to sit on the end of the bed. He pressed his hands into David’s thighs, moved them up until they were back on David’s harness and he could wrap his fingers around the soft leather. 

“Come on, honey,” David murmured as he grabbed his cock and ran his fingers delicately over himself. Patrick pulled himself forward until he was nosing at David’s hard cock. 

He stuck his tongue out as far as it could go and ran his tongue along David’s cock. The silicone was hard on the underside of his tongue and David’s cock was velvety and soft along the top of it. He was beyond frustrated at the inability to properly suck David and he was about to safeword out so he could get his mouth fully around David’s cock when the massager started to vibrate inside of him.

Patrick dug his forehead into David’s thigh as he shook. His moans bled into one as the massager rubbed against his prostate gently, a constant pleasure as it vibrated. David’s hand enclosed his and then Patrick’s hand was being moved to David’s cock. 

He looked up as his hand wrapped around David’s cock. 

“So beautiful,” David murmured as Patrick stroked him, his rhythm was jerky but David bit his lip as he watched Patrick pant and shake and stroke at him. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Patrick shivered as he registered the noise that came out of him. There was something about being strung tight and not being able to talk that had him going  _ insane  _ in the best way. He loved it. Loved the combination. 

He could feel his cock leaking steadily as the massager started to pulse quicker. Patrick blinked as he looked over and saw the remote in David’s hand. He whimpered as his hand stopped on David’s cock and he focused on  _ not coming.  _

“It’s okay, baby, come for me,” David’s voice was low and warm and Patrick slowly started to relax his muscles and  _ let go.  _

Everything inside him was vibrating with pleasure and it was happening. He was coming. He gasped and pressed his face tight against David’s thigh as his body shook with an orgasm. There were fingers in his hair and Patrick tried to focus on the sensation as his legs shook and his knees spread wider and  _ oh god,  _ the movement pushed the massager harder into his prostate and he cried out. His face was slick against David’s skin and he let go of David’s cock and grabbed onto the leather of his harness, tight. 

The intensity of the vibrations increased and Patrick couldn’t stop his hands from twisting the leather, holding it tighter and then he heard a snap and the leather in his left hand was loose. The head of his cock was wet against his lower belly and Patrick couldn’t stop the twitches that shook his body.

“Oh my god,” David breathed and then the vibrations stopped and Patrick blinked up at David. “Oh, my GOD. I love milking your prostate.”

David’s fingers snapped to the buckle behind Patrick’s head and then the gag was loose and David was prying it from Patrick’s mouth. Patrick closed his mouth when he was free of the gag and moaned as David’s fingers quickly massaged the corners of his jaw.

“Get on the fucking bed,” David moved himself off the bed and pushed and pulled at Patrick’s body until Patrick was lying back on the bed. 

Patrick whimpered as David pulled the toy from his ass. 

“Need to fuck you. Now,” David’s voice shook as he grabbed the lube. Patrick reached down to run his fingers through the mess on his belly. He gasped when he felt his cock still hard and heavy, curled up against him. He looked down and saw how red and angry his cock looked and moaned. 

How was he still hard?

He noticed a leather strap swinging from David’s hip and then David was kneeling on the bed between his legs. 

“Can I fuck you?” David asked, his eyes wild as they focused on Patrick. 

“Please, please,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. “David, please!”

He sighed as David’s cock sunk into him. It was thicker than the toy, longer and felt so, so good.

“Feels so good, baby,” Patrick mumbled as David fucked him, hips moving slowly and steadily as he warmed up. 

“Gotta,” David grabbed Patrick’s ankle and hitched it up to his shoulder. 

“Fuck!” Patrick cried out as the head of David’s cock pressed into his prostate. “I can’t.”

“You can, baby you can,” David murmured. He fucked Patrick harder and Patrick moaned as he grabbed at the sheets that were scratching against his bruised back. It hurt like an itch that had been scratched for slightly too long, but you had to keep going and the pain was in the detail of your nail scratching the same path over and over. “You did so good.”

His orgasm was building and it felt so unbearably good as it tore through him.

“David!” Patrick took in a shaky breath and gritted his teeth as David fucked him even harder.

“Touch yourself,” David whispered. “Touch yourself, Patrick, please. Not going to last.”

Patrick’s hand flew to his cock and he stroked himself as he climbed higher and higher. David pushed his other leg up and close to Patrick’s abdomen and cursed at the new depths he was reaching. 

“So, so close,” Patrick whispered. 

“Yeah?” David’s hands held onto him tightly, nails dug in deep as his hips snapped. “Look at me, Patrick. 

Patrick’s eyes snapped open and he met David’s in the dim lighting. 

“Come for me” David commanded.

“Oh my god! Fuck!” Patrick cried out as he came. His come coated his hand as he stroked himself through his orgasm and David followed quickly after.

“Fuck,” David whispered as his hips stuttered against Patrick’s. He stilled and then dropped Patrick’s legs down as he lowered himself onto Patrick. 

Patrick could feel David’s come inside of him. He pulled his hand out from between their bodies and wrapped it around David’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Oh my god,” He whispered when he pulled back. 

“Holy shit,” David whispered back. 

They laid in silence while they caught their breath. 

“That was—” Patrick murmured. 

“I know,” David pushed himself off of Patrick and rolled onto his back. 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Patrick smiled as he closed his eyes. He held up his hand. 

“What?” David asked, his voice still thin and breathy. 

“High five. That was so good,” He opened his eyes in time to watch David roll his own. But he did give Patrick a high five and Patrick counted that as a win. 

“Oh, fuck I left the water on the vanity,” David said. 

Patrick looked to their bedside table, where David’s water bottle wasn’t and over to the other side of the room where David’s waterbottle stood tall and proud on the glossy wood. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Patrick said. His legs were still tingling. 

“I can’t either.”

Patrick looked down at his come covered body. 

“I need to shower,” Patrick said as he reached a hand out and held onto David’s. “Let’s order dinner in. I don’t think I can stand at the stove.”

“In a minute? And I’ll put on lotion on your back.” David asked. “You can choose the movie we watch, but just come here for a minute. I wanna hold you.”

Patrick steeled his sore body, took a breath and pushed himself to move. He smiled as he tucked himself into David’s side and David’s arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. 

“One minute.” Patrick whispered against David’s neck.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to TINN who never told me to leave her alone, even after i sent message after message full of insecurities. 
> 
> huge thanks to ships_to_sail who, this fic wouldn't have gotten started without her. i sent frantic "i don't know what i'm doing. what is kink. what is pain kink. what does this fic need" messages at the beginning of this journey and they had so many answers that were so fucking helpful. omg. 
> 
> ALSO!! forgot this, but gray and tinn, thanks for helping me with the titles all that long time ago lmao

**Author's Note:**

> [the chest harness!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/535815518/mens-harnessharness-with-bucklesleather?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-accessories-belts_and_suspenders-suspenders&utm_custom1=_kenshoo_clickid_&utm_content=go_1844702565_65111515090_346428849806_pla-353036817059_c__535815518&gclid=CjwKCAjwo9rtBRAdEiwA_WXcFk2EAenV5ofigZSUYZoNOm910E137SZG8Q9eL9oQMsOX_R-M3q3yABoCE9cQAvD_BwE).
> 
> [the thigh harness](https://www.etsy.com/listing/690283408/thigh-harnessleg-harnessgay-harnessmens?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=mens+leather+harness&ref=sr_gallery-1-8&pro=1&frs=1).
> 
> [panties!](https://www.etsy.com/listing/715389103/men-sexy-underwearleather-underwearlace?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_valentines_day_Clothing&utm_custom1=214ab9e4-ad60-432a-8dde-f49114989cb0&utm_content=go_1707961434_65502081246_331689448757_pla-360912201277_c__715389103&gclid=CjwKCAjwo9rtBRAdEiwA_WXcFut9OIlglasOZJbGxxZRBkjXEWLIZ34TWkaXG9B2BHbF4-IJ8hzsrBoCL1IQAvD_BwE).
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
